La leyenda de Genshin, el espíritu
by SIMIOCAOS
Summary: Antes de los tiempos del avatar, antes de los tiempos del control elemental, antes de los tiempos de la humanidad... Sólo había uno.
1. Introducción: Renacer cósmico

_"La vida fluye sin cesar y a pesar de ello no se agota, ni se desborda jamás. Es como un abismo sin fondo del cual han surgido todos los seres. Suaviza toda aspereza. Deshace todo enredo. Matiza su resplandor. Se hace uno con el polvo. Es tan profunda y misteriosa que ha existido por siempre. ¡Parece anterior a Dios!" – Lao Tse._

Oscuridad. Esa fue la primera visión que lo recibió al mundo. Un aire frío y húmedo transcurrió a su alrededor mientras las indómitas energías que lo concebían conformaban un embudo cósmico a través del cual se vertieron sobre su recipiente predeterminado.

_**El mundo es una cosa que me resulta misteriosa.**_

A medida que su cuerpo estuvo lo suficientemente desarrollado, un halo de tinieblas se fue dibujando cada vez más claro alrededor de su persona. Nada definido al principio, pero creciendo en consistencia con el paso del tiempo; a través del vacío que dejaba de existir poco a poco de su figura, la transfiguración definitiva quedó expuesta como una ilusión de un futuro distante mientras tomaba forma. Después de todo, sólo se podía delinear aquella negrura alrededor de una forma que en verdad existiese.

_**Desde tiempos inmemoriales ha existido junto con todas sus criaturas…**_

Entonces, los poderes místicos de la creación le dieron una imagen y un nombre. Las fauces de la infinidad se abrieron, y desde ellas se abatió un hálito primordial, soplado por la esperanza del renacer de una nueva era.

_**Y todos sus espíritus.**_

Así fue como él entró en la oscuridad perpetua del inicio, no nacido, sino creado por la misma creación en bruto. Una criatura pura de concepción. Un eslabón de un largo destino que fue bañado brevemente por toda la Corriente Ilimitada de la Vida. Un ser nuevo que fue concebido por un mundo viejo. La marca definitiva de la nueva era.

_**Aunque sólo se deja ver una bastedad inmensa sobre su faz…**_

El aire frío de la caverna entró por primera vez en sus pulmones. El suelo se sintió duro y frío, y una mezcla entre lo húmedo y lo negro, el rocío por excelencia de las sombras, se instaló en cada poro de su perfectamente tejida piel. La realidad se sentía… extrañamente dura desde su perspectiva; como algo que se compusiera de todas las sensaciones y colores imaginables por sus recientemente diseñados pensamientos y a la vez no se presentara en ninguna forma. Eso que sólo se siente por un momento justo cuando una nueva conciencia es recibida al mundo.

_**¿En realidad hay algo más allá de ella?**_

Sus pequeños y recién formados ojos entonces se abrieron, y sus pequeños y recién formados dedos intentaron en vano aferrarse a algo que le diera la seguridad de la vida. Reptando en el fondo de las tinieblas, su pequeña y recién formada percepción fue llenando el mundo real con sus sentidos recientemente despiertos, y su pequeña y recién formada conciencia buscó instintivamente aquello que buscan siempre los recién nacidos al venir al mundo: Su fuente.

_**¿Acaso todo cuanto existe ahora no será parte de un ciclo tan ilimitado que en realidad incluso aquello que es posible ver podría ser sólo la más ínfima parte?**_

Entonces su nueva mente intentó alargar su entendimiento, vacío, hacia la concavidad de la que había caído al principio. Pero en lugar de encontrar ese lugar tan especial, en el que su vida misma fue concebida, sólo halló en su entorno oscuridad. Más negrura infinita que de pronto nubló aquel vínculo umbilical que apenas segundos atrás parecía estarlo conectando tan perfectamente con la fuente de la vida misma.

_**¿Qué ocurrirá después de que todas nuestras vidas hallan pasado, y el polvo se apodere de nuestro legado?**_

Entre él y ello ahora sólo quedaba un muro de oscuridad, basto e impenetrable de realidad, que tomaba la forma de un sueño impermeable para aquello que sus primeros impulsos añoraban, y que parecía alejarse cada vez más de él, vuelto hacia todas direcciones, escondido de toda la ignorante existencia, atrapado detrás de una pared de frías e iridiscentes sensaciones desconocidas.

_**Un grano de arroz no sabe cuándo lo ciegan, ni cuándo lo plantan, sólo crece hasta que es época de cosechar, y ,sin gusto ni repulsión por el final de su vida, siempre acepta de la misma forma su destino.**_

De pronto se sintió verdaderamente real. Solo en aquella extensión desconocida, enfrentado a un mundo desolado de su conocimiento, y, en el mejor de los casos, extraño y aterrador.

Y en verdad no tenía el estómago para esas cosas. No tenía la fuerza para ver qué había más allá de su ser y sobreponerse a la realidad. No quería la fuerza para enfrentarse a su vida.

Entonces, iracundo, solitario, y, sobre todo, frustrado con su insignificante pequeñez, hizo lo que cualquier recién nacido cuando decide, como él en ese preciso momento, pelear por su existencia haría: Lloró.

_**Y esta es una verdad que se ha repetido infinitas veces.**_

* * *

Las nubes se deslizaban debajo de un matiz de azul naranja, que siempre se deja ver justo después del amanecer. El sol salía del horizonte como un disco de aleación plateada, completamente renovada, y trataba de invadir los espacios entre los bosques de la montaña cada vez con más progreso. La luz fue deslizándose inexorablemente por entre las sombras de esa forma, y un aliento que venía desde lugares profundos meció los altos pastizales, que se abrían entre claro y claro. Aquel sería en verdad un amanecer hermoso de no ser porque en realidad no lo era.

_**Quizás demasiados sucesos acompañan al inmortal olvido del mundo…**_

Era un aroma distinto, ni muy fuerte ni muy débil, que parecía emanar de donde vienen las gotas de rocío. Un olor proveniente desde el fondo del corazón de la tierra se había impregnado en el aire, y no podía ser descrito por un olfato normal como algo más que inmenso.

En medio de ese aire húmedo y frío reptaba un viento que se retorcía; un color poco perceptible, y un aroma extraño, ambos indescriptibles, se hallaban visibles sólo en aquellos breves momentos, ante aquella luz tan especial, de un amanecer tan bello y a la vez tan oscuro. Porque aquel era en verdad el inicio cósmico; el evento que marcaba una era, tan sutil y a la vez tan infinitamente profundo que pocas conciencias lo notaban más allá de las cadencias especiales entre los momentos que marcan la diferencia entre dos épocas.

_**Más incluso de los que pueda imaginarse cualquier mortal.**_

Entonces, de entre aquella transmutación perfecta, que se desenvolvía en completa armonía, un ruido rasgó el tejido metafísico que tan lentamente se había construido alrededor de la realidad; igual que el sonido que hace el universo al dar a luz nuevas almas.

_**¿Pero entonces la vida aún será, después de todas estas eras, la misma?**_

* * *

La flecha viajó por el viento con un silbido agudo mientras sus plumas rasgaban todo a una velocidad pasmante. El toro-jabalí nunca vio venir el proyectil, pero alguna maquinación de su suerte lo salvó de convertirse en un blanco perfecto. La flecha salió disparada sobre su lomo, apenas rozando el cuero que lo cubría, y se estrelló en un tronco, justo detrás de la enorme bestia.

El toro saltó de su lugar, completamente tomado por sorpresa, y enseguida se dio a la fuga mientras, en la distancia, los primeros truenos de los ciervos-leopardo al galope acababan con toda tranquilidad.

Las cinco monturas estaban siendo lanzadas a la carga, así como sus jinetes que, con arco en mano, comenzaban la persecución. La partida de caza se acercó a toda velocidad contra su objetivo; a la cabeza de ellos, el que, por su arco vacío, había sido el primer arquero en disparar.

El toro-jabalí huyó como si fuera un espíritu salvaje. Los ciervos-leopardo, llegando a oler su miedo, aún desde aquella distancia, apretaron más el paso, y se cernieron sobre su presa cual halcones sobre gorriones. El toro-jabalí no perdió más el tiempo y se zambulló en el follaje. Otro de los arqueros disparó su flecha, pero la bestia ya los había dejado atrás entre la maleza, por lo que el proyectil se perdió más allá de la vista.

_**Bueno, quizás nada de esto, ni siquiera mis debrayes, sean ciertos…**_

- ¡Demonios!- Sun miró con desdén mientras la segunda flecha se perdía en la maleza, e inmediatamente se tornó hacia el segundo arquero-. Estaba seguro que lo tenía…-

- ¡Aún podemos alcanzarlo, maestro! Todavía no se de por vencido- exclamó el jinete a través de su máscara.

- ¿Qué planea hacer, maestro?- preguntó otro de los cazadores, del lado contrario.

Sun meditó lo más profundamente que se puede hacer mientras se está sobre un animal de caza en plena carrera. Sus pensamientos circularon rápidamente dentro de su mente, e incluso, en un punto, para el desmayo de todos sus acompañantes, se dio el lujo de soltar las riendas de su montura para asumir una posición más reflexiva.

Debajo de él, el ciervo-leopardo, sintiendo su aparente liberación, se dio el lujo de desbocarse y corrió con la libertad que al resto de la manada no le permitían sus amos, completamente sumido en el fuego de la cacería. Su carrera fue caótica, y quemó bastantes de sus energías el tiempo que duró ante los ojos atónitos de sus acompañantes, que poco a poco se quedaban detrás.

El ciervo-leopardo rebelde no perdió el tiempo en olvidar su adiestramiento y volver a su estado salvaje, acelerando en un intento por liberarse de su amo. Sun, sin embargo, permanecía incólume sobre su lomo. La bestia entonces se dio a la fuga, y hubiera conseguido escapar de no ser porque, como era típico de su jinete, su decisión fue tanto repentina como inesperada.

_**Quizás la vejez se haya instalado por fin en nuestros corazones… no es posible saberlo con certeza.**_

Rápidamente, como prensas de hierro, las manos de Sun se cernieron sobre las riendas y las halaron hasta que la fuerza casi desnucó a la bestia. El ciervo-leopardo intentó librarse, pero, al sentir aquel comando tan irrefrenable, al final no tuvo de otra mas que volver a obedecer las instrucciones de su amo.

- ¡Alto todos!- ordenó mientras hacía parar en seco a su montura. Los demás tardaron un poco más en acatar la orden, en parte porque sus bestias no estaban desbocadas, y en parte porque querían alcanzarlo.

- ¡Maestro! ¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó el primero en llegar-. ¿Por qué mandó detenernos?-

Sun desmontó de su animal y lo ató a un tronco firme antes de hablar.

- Esta cacería ya se acabó, Uzy- declaró simplemente.- La presa ha huido-

- ¿Planea rendirse tan fácil, maestro?- apareció el segundo jinete, seguido de los otros dos-. Aún podemos alcanzarlo. ¡Todavía no es muy tarde…!-

- Kha- le llamó la atención-. No presiones a tu suerte. Hoy el Espíritu Eterno decidió que no fuéramos vencedores, y debemos respetar su decisión-

- ¿Y por eso hizo errar su flecha?- se quejó Kha, evidentemente frustrado-. Porque desde mi montura yo vi un blanco perfecto. Algo que nunca había fallado antes-

El comentario se sintió igual que si el joven jinete le hubiera arrojado una piedra en la cabeza a su maestro, y despertó miradas nerviosas de los otros dos acompañantes, pues todos bien sabían el tipo de reacción que tenía Sun ante aquellas afrentas.

- ¡Kha! ¡No puedes responderle de esa forma a tu maestro!- lo reprendió Uzy.

- Déjalo ser, Uzy- ordenó Sun-. No tiene sentido reprimir un espíritu tan necio de esa forma. Además, si quiere tanto disparar su flecha, que me la dispare a mí- se sacó la máscara y lo miró de frente, sus facciones simiescas expuestas y bien enmarcadas en su pelo blanco para demostrar la completa falta de vacilación en sus palabras-. …Pero entonces que se atenga a las consecuencias, pues no respondo de lo que pueda pasar en cuanto suelte la cuerda-

No falto a su emoción, Kha entonces tensó la cuerda de su arco y aló hasta que ésta estuvo a la altura de su oído. La punta de hierro de la flecha estaba directamente apuntada hacia el centro de su maestro.

Sun se mantuvo frente al joven mono incólume, sus ojos no tenían ni el menor rastro de vacilación ante la posibilidad de que su estudiante de pronto dejara ir el culatín de su proyectil, que sostenía entre el índice y el pulgar.

- ¡No lo hagas, Kha!- lo urgió Uzy-. ¡No vale la pena!-

Pero Kha no lo escuchó, y su brazo aló todavía más para asegurarse de que disparaba su proyectil a la máxima potencia.

- Estoy esperando, Kha- lo instó Sun, cruzándose de brazos a su espalda-. Veamos si tu flecha es igual de aguda que tus palabras-

Los otros dos jinetes no dijeron nada, pues eran guardias y no alumnos, la tensión bien oculta detrás de sus máscaras. Pareciera que si guardaban silencio iban a disuadir al joven mono de disparar su proyectil. Sun de nuevo no parecía perturbado; de hecho sus labios incluso se curvearon hacia arriba en una sonrisa retadora. Kha, viendo lo fácil que se tomaba la amenaza, aló todavía más la cuerda, llegando al máximo de la resistencia del arco.

Uzy, intentando evitar la tragedia, estuvo a punto de espetarle algo a su maestro también, pero entonces Kha dejó ir la cuerda y, en una fracción de segundo, el proyectil de madera surcó la distancia que había entre el arquero y su objetivo.

_**Pero aunque mi alma hoy se encuentre en duelo con el Espíritu Eterno que da la vida, sólo me es segura una cosa…**_

Lo siguiente que ocurrió careció por completo de explicación para cualquiera de los tres observadores. Kha disparó la flecha, y ésta viajó hecha un borron amarillo y negro hacia Sun. Sun no pareció importunarse por ello; ni siquiera inmutarse de que un proyectil de muerte viniera en su dirección. Todo lo que el maestro mono hizo fue desplegar un único movimiento que, tan rápido como un rayo y tan fluido como la lluvia, atrapó la flecha entre sus dedos medio e índice. Acto seguido, Kha era derribado de su montura, encabritada, como si él hubiera recibido la flecha y no su maestro, su máscara de caza partida en dos a la perfección, exponiendo su rostro enmarado en pelo negro, mientras caía desde la vertiginosa altura del lomo del ciervo-leopardo.

Todos en ese instante contuvieron el aliento. Kha pareció perder el conocimiento brevemente, pero a pesar del golpe en la cabeza sus ojos no se volvieron completamente ausentes, sino que en vez lograron combatir a la oscuridad y echarla para atrás lo suficiente como para que su mente, rápidamente reiniciada, le ordenara a su cuerpo que se pusiese de pie.

- ¿Lo ves, Kha?- se burló Sun mientras jugueteaba con su flecha entre sus dedos-. No puedes dañar a tu maestro mientras dispares tus flechas con odio. Porque cuando atacas con odio, entonces sólo te atacas a ti mismo…- hizo una pausa-. No te mentiré: eres fuerte. Pero sigue confiando de esa forma en tu fuerza, y entonces te aseguro que no vivirás mucho…- se calló de repente.

- No me constaba hasta ahora, maestro, que nuestros niveles estuvieran tan distantes- se levantó Kha con dificultad y se inclinó en reverencia-. Realmente acepto su sabiduría, oh gran mono…-

- Silencio...- lo cortó de repente.

Kha entonces levantó la vista, tanto sorprendido como indignado. Le dirigió otra mirada iracunda a Sun, que esta vez no estaba nada disimulada por su inexistente máscara, pero enseguida la cambió por otra de extrañeza cuando descubrió que su maestro ya no tenía ese aire de sabiduría burlona que siempre le daba cuando aleccionaba a sus discípulos. En su lugar se le veía atento, alerta incluso, ante algo que obviamente sólo él había detectado.

- ¿Maestro?- se acercó Uzy, que ya se había quitado su máscara, dejando ver su pelo castaño, y su rostro representando su preocupación-. ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Sun pareció entre sobresaltarse, y viró violentamente sobre sus talones para enfrentarlo, lo cual, a su vez, sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes.

- ¿No oíste eso, Uzy?- le preguntó, como si estuviera todavía escuchando.

- ¿Oír qué?- cuestionó Kha-. Aquí no hay nada-

- ¡No, nada de eso!- le espetó. De repente volvió a ponerse en alerta por un momento y luego se giró a Uzy de nuevo-. ¡Ahí está otra vez!- declaró con algo de entusiasmo-. ¿Puedes oírlo?-

Uzy se mantuvo congelado en su lugar sin entender nada. Detrás de él, Kha parecía estar en el mismo estado, si no es que más perdido aún, y no era tan ilógico de pensar; ninguno de los dos, desde que habían empezado sus educaciones, casi nunca le habían encontrado el chiste a las excentricidades de su maestro.

A Sun, sin embargo, no le faltaban las ganas de enseñarles a los dos jóvenes lo que aparentemente sólo él podía escuchar. Los guardias, no sabiendo qué decir o hacer, ayudaron sólo a agrandar la confusión con su silencio marcial. Los cinco permanecieron así hasta que de pronto Sun se movió de nuevo. Con un súbito arranque de acción, desató las riendas de su montura y se trepó al lomo del ciervo-leopardo otra vez.

- ¡Ustedes dos, llévense las flechas!- ordenó a los guardias-. Y vuelvan al campamento a avisar que el maestro y sus alumnos regresarán pronto-

- ¿Maestro, qué está pasando?- volvió a preguntar Uzy.

- Muy simple- contestó presto Sun, sonriente-. Creo que después de todo sí habrá algo de caza-

_**Al final todo siempre retorna a la unidad.**_

* * *

Cabalgando nuevamente, y siguiendo algo que sólo el maestro Sun podía escuchar, Uzy y Kha fueron arrastrados, aunque no sin la más absoluta de las reticencias, hacia un destino desconocido. El ciervo-leopardo, que galopaba bajo las piernas del maestro, todavía resentido por la subyugación, apretaba el paso más de lo necesario a veces, pero Sun lo regresaba a su ritmo cada vez que esto pasaba. Los otros dos animales, como sus jinetes, parecían más bien confundidos, como si los cuatro seres no entendieran hacia dónde los estaban llevando.

- ¡Vamos!- los instaba Sun-. ¡Todavía no se nos escapa la presa!-

Los dos jóvenes monos, sin embargo, no salían de su confusión.

- ¿Qué crees que le haya picado?- le preguntó Kha a Uzy mientras hacían a sus monturas acelerar.

- No lo sé- se alzó Uzy de hombros-. Pero será mejor que estemos ahí cuando nos necesite-

- Ah, demonios- se quejó-. No otra aventura sin sentido, por favor…-

Ambos monos pronto alcanzaron a su maestro, y se formaron a sus flancos, como harían de estar en una caza de verdad. Sun entonces los dirigió con la mano mientras, lentamente, comenzaba a tornar las riendas de su montura y descendía de las faldas de la montaña a toda velocidad.

La carrera de Sun los condujo cada vez más abajo, desprendiéndose de las alturas a medida que se internaban entre la maleza que sólo crecía dentro de los barrancos, que por lo general conectan las prolongaciones terrestres. Para ese punto tanto Uzy como Kha seguían sin poder descifrar las motivaciones de su maestro, llevados a aquella empresa más por la necesidad de ver que su maestro no se metiera en problemas que otra cosa.

- ¡Nos estamos acercando!- exclamó Sun señalando la línea de árboles al fondo del barranco- ¡Vamos o se lo perderán todo!-

- Gran demonio… ¿Por qué tenía que volverse loco justo ahora?- maldijo Kha mientras apretaba su agarre en las riendas para que su animal no perdiera el equilibrio en la pendiente.

Uzy estuvo a punto de complementarlo cuando de pronto le llegó a él también. Entró en su oído tan súbito como un relámpago en cielo abierto, y tan repentino que por un momento todas sus ideas corrieron en círculos, confundidas… ¿De verdad había escuchado eso?

en un instante, todas maldiciones se le borraron de la mente. Intentó volverse a su maestro para preguntar, pero descubrió que Sun ya lo miraba de reojo, todavía sonriente.

- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que nos estábamos acercando- dijo sonriente.

_**Todos los seres renacen con el espíritu intacto.**_

Los tres desmontaron en cuanto se hizo patente que el terreno no podía ser hoyado por las garras-pezuñas, de sus monturas. Sun saltó desde lo alto de su bestia, y, presto a continuar, le encargó las riendas a Uzy, que apenas se bajaba de la suya.

- Átalo- le indicó cortante-. Yo voy a adelantarme- y salió despedido hacia las profundidades de la grieta.

- Pero qué…- Uzy no pudo concertar su frase antes de combatir el impulso de salir tras de él.

- ¿Lo seguimos?- Kha también desmontó, pero también estaba inseguro de lo que debía hacer.

Más allá, Sun ya se había sumergido entre las inmediaciones de la espesura, saltando hacia las hojas como si de un chapuzón se tratase.

- Ve tú tras él- le dijo Uzy mientras le quitaba la rienda de las manos-. ¡Y asegúrate de que no se lastime!-

Kha entonces se lanzó a la persecución de su maestro mientras Uzy se dedicaba a batallar contra los ciervos-leopardo para llevarlos hacia un asidero fiable.

Kha se zambulló entre el follaje de la misma forma que su maestro había hecho. Una pared impermeable de verde vivo se alzó para detenerlo, pero Kah la apartó fácilmente, y sus piernas hicieron un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para dejarlo pasar sin arañarlo.

- ¡Espera, Kha, ¿qué haces?!- le gritó Uzy en cuanto lo vio, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

Kha se sumergió de lleno entre la maleza. Debajo alcanzó a ver al maestro Sun, parado sobre una de las ramas más altas de la cúpula de espacio que había después del follaje; a él y al abismo de treinta metros que se abría más abajo, por un segundo, antes de que su fuerza le hiciera lo único que podía hacerle en sus circunstancias y mandarlo al fondo.

A Kha no se le había dificultado vencer a las pequeñas ramas de las copas de los árboles al borde del barranco, pero, al no ver nada más allá de dónde iba, a su salto impulsivo le había fallado el cálculo, y al imprudente joven mono sólo le quedó mirar, con una mezcla entre absoluto terror y adrenalina, mientras su maestro lo dejaba pasar de largo en su salto hacia el fondo del precipicio que en verdad era aquella grieta.

Por un momento nada sintió Kha más que el aire que lo barría en un intento vano de detenerlo, e incluso llegó a pensar que moriría, pero de puro milagro entonces llegó a caer en una rama lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar su peso y el de su armadura de caza sin quebrantarse. Kha logró sentir con alivio que aquello no era el suelo, pero en cuanto la rama comenzó a doblarse sobre su peso, el joven mono entró de nuevo en pánico y se aferró con toda su fuerza a la prolongación del árbol para no perderla.

La rama, sintiendo todo el impulso, crujió y se dobló debajo de él mientras intentaba aferrarse a ella por su vida. Al final dio la sensación de que se partiría, pero el árbol y el Espíritu Eterno la mantuvieron firme… claro, rayando la pintura de sus placas de protección, y rasgando su capa multicolor, de seda, con la que solía salir a aquellas excursiones.

- Ay, Kha, que voy a hacer contigo…- suspiró Sun desde su rama, un tanto más arriba-. Espero algún día poder enseñarte sin tener que arrojarte de un precipicio de nuevo-

- Tú eres el que nos da el ejemplo, oh, gran maestro- se quejó Kha mientras lograba enderezarse en la tambaleante rama.

- Hey, todos, ¿están bien?- llamó Uzy desde el borde-. Kha, ¿estás vivo?-

Sun soltó una risotada como respuesta.

- Vivo, pero sólo gracias al Espíritu Eterno- contestó Kha.

- ¡Qué bien! Ahora espérenme que voy a bajar…-

Uzy entró también saltando, pero, a diferencia de Kha, él sí le atinó a una rama, y fue descolgándose de una a otra hasta que alcanzó a su maestro.

- Vaya que tomaste un buen impulso- comentó mientras veía hasta dónde había llegado Kha-. Mala suerte que no tienes alas o habrías despegado- rió.

- ¡Mejor tú baja aquí y repite eso!- lo retó Kha desde su rama-. ¡A ver si eres tan valiente como para poner tus palabras en tus puños!-

Uzy fue a contestarle otra pulla, pero entonces Sun los mandó a callar. De nuevo había abandonado su típica actitud y se había puesto en alerta, escuchando a lo más que daban sus orejas, y encorvado sobre la rama como si fuera a saltar para emboscar a una presa.

Tanto Uzy como Kha inmediatamente acataron la orden de su maestro, esperando a ver en qué inesperada enseñanza o disimulado engaño los pondría esta vez, como ya había hecho a lo largo del día, pero Sun no emitió palabra o acción alguna que indicara que esa era su intención. No pasó mucho entonces para que tanto Kha como Uzy se miraran entre ellos, intentando preguntarse qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su maestro.

Pero al final ni Kha ni Uzy tuvieron que hacer la pregunta, pues antes de que ésta fuera tan evidente como para expresarla, aquello que los había traído tan lejos, eso que hasta ahora sólo Sun parecía percibir, se hizo patente para los tres como un aullido, un ruido agudo que desentonaba con el trinar de los pájaros, y con el sonido de los árboles al mecerse. Aquella tonada desconocida se elevó en el aire desde algún punto indeterminado y se perdió en el cielo antes de desaparecer.

Sun entonces volvió a romper su trance, mirando fugazmente a ambos de sus alumnos para cerciorarse de que ahora sí habían oído lo mismo que él. No fue de sorprenderse que sus caras valieran más que mil palabras.

_**Y los brotes vuelven a la raíz.**_

Entonces, con el asunto del ruido aclarado, Sun, de nuevo, no volvió a esperar a que sus dos alumnos se dispusieran a actuar por cuenta propia y se descolgó de rama en rama hasta llegar al suelo. Uzy y Kha, despertando de sus tribulaciones internas, lo siguieron con paso veloz. Estuvieron a punto de preguntar de nuevo cuando Sun los mandó callar. Ahí estaba el ruido otra vez.

Así el maestro se dio pronto a la persecución de la fuente de aquel sonido, apartando matorrales y zarzas de su camino con ambas manos. No le importó que sus placas de armadura se rayaran con las espinas, o que su túnica se rasgara con las ramitas en las que se atoraba, ni siquiera que sus alumnos tuvieran dificultades para seguirle el paso.

- ¡Maestro, espérenos!- se quejó Kha mientras luchaba contra su capa, que se le había enredado en un arbusto.

- ¡Alente el paso, por favor!- le rogó Uzy, que también se debatía entre liberar su armadura y la capa de Kha.

Pero Sun sólo seguía avanzando entre la maleza. Parecía movido por una curiosidad tan poderosa que bien le hubiera servido para elevarse en el aire de lo fuerte que lo arrastraba hacia algún punto indeterminado. Ni siquiera pareció recordar que venía con acompañantes. De pronto daba la impresión de que toda su atención estaba puesta en el ruido.

- ¡Maldita sea, no otra vez!- exclamó Kha mientras veía a su maestro desaparecer-. ¡Juro que un día de estos lo voy a ahorcar!-

- ¡No te muevas!- lo mandó Uzy, intentando con los dedos infructuosamente desprender la seda-. ¡Demonios!- exclamó, derrotado-. No puedo salvarla…-

Kha no necesitó oír más, y en el acto la rasgó por completo mientras se desprendía de su comprometida posición.

- ¡Ya no importa!- contestó, evidentemente molesto, pues aquella era su prenda favorita-. Ahora sólo hay que encontrar a ese hijo de…-

- ¡Cuidado!- lo apartó de pronto Uzy antes de que una garra gigantesca aplastara todo lo que había en su lugar.

Tanto Uzy como Kha rodaron entre la multitud de matorrales por el descontrolado movimiento, mientras el sonido, que todavía se oía a la distancia, era completamente ofuscado por otro mucho más agresivo, e infinitamente peor para el dúo: el inconfundible rugido de furia de un oso-ornitorrinco al atacar.

- Oh, por el amor de…- alcanzó a suspirar Kha al ver a la bestia lanzarse en pos de ellos.

Uzy no tuvo tiempo de contestar. enseguida el animal volvió a lanzar otro rugido de ira y descargó un zarpazo doble destinado a aplastarlos a ambos. Uzy y Kha pudieron evadirlo sin problemas, pero el oso no se detuvo en ese ataque. Todavía la descomunal fuerza del animal podía rendir para más, e inmediatamente después del ataque inicial, la fiera comenzó a soltar más golpes con sus alargadas garras de izquierda a derecha en un afán de alcanzar a ambos monos y, lo más probable, convertirlos en su desayuno.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó Uzy mientras se quitaba del camino de un ataque que destrozó el tronco con el que había llegado a espaldarse.

- ¿Qué de qué? ¿No ves que estamos en desventaja?- le espetó Kha, brillantemente deteniendo un zarpazo de la criatura entre dos troncos entrelazados-. Nos entrenaron para pelear contra otros monos. ¡Nunca dijeron nada sobre osos!-

- Ya veo…- Uzy corrió hasta posicionarse a su lado-. ¿Y qué va a pasar con el maestro?-

- ¡Uzy, por el Espíritu…!- la garra del oso de pronto rompió su prisión, separando a ambos monos y dejando caer una lluvia de astillas y ramas en donde estaba Kha-. ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó de nuevo mientras emergía de la pila de escombros-. ¡¿Qué nada me va a dejar hablar hoy?!-

Uzy estuvo a punto de reírse, pero por desgracia el puchero sólo logró centrar la atención de la bestia sobre Kha, que giró su enorme masa hacia su persona, alzándose en dos patas para dejar en claro su evidentemente desventajosa comparación de tamaños. Kha, que quedó a la sombra del gigantesco animal, no tuvo nada más que hacer que tragar saliva.

- Aunque, bueno, si me lo ponen así...-

El miedo de pronto se aferró de los miembros del joven mono igual que los mejores grilletes, plantándolo en su lugar. El oso, por otra parte, no tuvo problema en aprovechar su oportunidad e hizo descender sus patas delanteras, rematadas en aquellas perversas garras, para asestarle el golpe mortal. Kha, paralizado como estaba, sólo llegó a cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, aunque sabía de antemano que, si bien le iba, esa bestia monstruosa le iba a arrancar los brazos y usarlos como palillos para comerse el resto de su cuerpo…

Entones, enfrentado a su inminente muerte, por un momento la tensión y el miedo le hicieron cerrar los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo. Apretó bien los brazos alrededor de su cabeza y esperó a que se los quitaran de la manera más dolorosa posible, pero al final su ejecución se retrasó demasiado. En lugar de eso, la criatura de pronto se enzarzó en una serie de gruñidos y pisadas sin ritmo ni armonía mientras hacía temblar el piso debajo de él, igual que un aficionado que intentara bailar luego de tomar demasiado.

Kha no reaccionó de inmediato, demasiada adrenalina para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que su terror, y el mono hizo descender su desesperada defensa para encontrarse, atónito, al oso intentando, infructuosamente, deshacerse de Uzy, que había trepado a su lomo y se aferraba de su cuello firmemente con sus brazos y patas en un vano intento, o de montarlo, o de estrangularlo; quizás un poco de los dos.

En cualquier caso, dada la cara de absoluto terror de Uzy, y la mirada desorbitada del animal, la idea le habría parecido comiquísima de no ser porque ambos estaban en peligro mortal.

- ¡¿Qué estás esperando?!- le gritó Uzy mientras el oso intentaba sacárselo de encima- ¡CORRE!-

Quizás fue que Kha se dejó llevar entonces por la situación, o que en verdad no pensó en el mal que le iba a hacer a los dos; en cualquier caso, independientemente de la orden de su amigo, todo lo que se le ocurrió hacer fue tomar la primera piedra de tamaño decente que encontró y mandarla tan fuerte como pudo contra la cara del oso. Uzy, que vio acercarse el proyectil, cambió de pronto su cara de terror a una de puro pánico en el segundo en el que la bestia cambió de posición y su trayectoria quedó desviada, de estar apuntada directamente hacia su hocico, a dirigirse en picada hacia su ojo.

La piedra fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. Tanto Uzy como el oso vieron venir el guijarro de tamaño monumental, pero ninguno pudo evadirlo. Ya era demasiado tarde. El proyectil pasó de largo el hocico del animal, a donde estaba apuntado, y se estrelló directamente contra su ojo izquierdo, produciendo un ruido semejante a los huesos al romperse.

El oso, recibiendo toda la fuerza del canto directamente y sin advertencia, soltó un quejido lastimero mientras se encogía en un gesto de completo dolor. Uzy, que seguía aferrado a él, entonces no pudo resistir la fuerza del animal al contraerse, y, perdiendo asidero alrededor de su cuello, salió disparado de su lomo como si hubiera sido propulsado por una catapulta.

- ¡Idiota!- le soltó a Kha mientras volaba por los aires- ¡Te dije que corrieras…!-

Y entonces el cuerpo de Uzy salió despedido sobre la mata de arbustos en la que se encontraban y se estrelló de frente, cual la munición viva que era, contra el grueso tronco de un árbol, más allá de la espesura. El mono entonces se precipitó a la tierra seguido de una sarta de hojas y ramitas, que llovieron brevemente sobre él.

- ¡Uzy!- Kha se dispuso a abrirse camino hacia su amigo, pero al darse la vuelta echó por completo su suerte.

Lo único que sintió antes de percatarse de que estaba volando fue un impacto tan grande como si lo hubiera golpeado un meteoro en el costado, rompiendo su brazo como si fuera una ramita. La piedra, al haber alcanzado al oso, no había tenido otro efecto más que el devastador resultado de enfurecer aún más al animal. Ahora, sin la molestia del mono alrededor de su cuello, la bestia era un hervidero de ira que estalló cuando le propinó un zarpazo en venganza a Kha por el tremendo insulto que había sufrido.

Por un momento todo lo que vio Kha fue un mundo de movimiento y violencia. Todo pasó frente a sus ojos en un flash ininterrumpido de visiones tan rápidas que carecían por completo de forma. A una parte de su mente, la menos afectada por el hecho de haber recibido un golpe, lo suficientemente fuerte como para partirlo en dos, le preocupaba el dónde caería, pero esa era sólo una parte. El resto sólo podía pensar que el mundo iba demasiado rápido.

Por suerte sus dudas no duraron demasiado, pues apenas un momento después de haber iniciado el vuelo, Kha de pronto encontró el final de su trayectoria en un objeto infinitamente duro, que más que recibirlo lo golpeó de vuelta y en sentido contrario. Kha entonces trató de sostenerse, pero su cuerpo no obedecía, y su conciencia, que se debería estar preocupando por el oso, comenzó a caer en un pozo negro del que su visión fue lo último en entrar.

_**Así es como el mundo siempre termina**_

Kha golpeó contra la pared del cañón y se desplomó en una posición de forma poco natural. Sus ojos se abrieron por un momento, y luego se cerraron definitivamente. Uzy, que había visto a su amigo recibir todo el impacto de la criatura, quiso encaminarse hacia él, pero también él estaba lidiando con sus propias dificultades, el aturdimiento de haber recuperado la conciencia entre ellas. Sus miembros, por el momento, no le respondían, padecidos de un sopor que pocas veces en su vida había sentido antes. Todo lo que le quedó por hacer entonces fue reptar.

- ¡Kha!- le gritó-. ¡Kha, levántate, por el Espíritu!-

Kha estaba completamente noqueado, y todo lo que salía de su cuerpo era su aliento inconsciente. Uzy, notando lo malo de la situación, presionó su movimiento de arrastrada hasta que quedó a pocos metros de él. Ya empezaba a sentir de nuevo la movilidad en sus extremidades, cuando de nuevo se oyó el rugido de aquel monstruo, buscando a sus enemigos para terminar lo que había empezado.

Uzy, notando la movilidad volver poco a poco a sus brazos, entonces comenzó a emplearlos para arrastrarse más rápido por el suelo hasta llegar a su amigo.

- ¡Maldita sea, Kha, levántate!- le soltó una cachetada para hacerlo reaccionar. Más allá, en la espesura, la gran bestia apartaba con furia todo lo que le impedía el paso, acercándose inexorablemente-. ¡Vamos, levántate ya!- le soltó otra cachetada, las lágrimas comenzando a amontonarse en el umbral de sus ojos-. Por favor, hazlo…-

El oso no tardó en volver a entrar en escena. Arrancando un arbusto de su paso como si fuera un nabo gigante, el animal apartó el último obstáculo de su camino y se dispuso a cargar contra sus enemigos.

Uzy vio aparecer al depredador con una cara de absoluto desamparo. La criatura aceleró a una increíble velocidad, impulsada por al sed de sangre. En un segundo su carga se volvió igual de terrible que frenética por alcanzar a sus presas. Uzy, aunque ya se había recuperado lo suficiente como para arrodillarse al lado del cuerpo sin movimiento de Kha, sabía que no tenía la más mínima posibilidad de sobrevivir esta vez. El oso también parecía conciente de ello, y presionó todavía más su avance, ya saboreando la victoria.

No fue sino hasta un segundo antes de que las fauces de la bestia se dejaran ver, por completo distendidas, ante el dúo, que, en un acto casi místico de conciencia, los ojos de Kha se abrieron de par en par, imbuidos de un asombro total. Esto, a pesar de la situación, captó por completo la atención de Uzy, quien desvió la mirada para comprobar atónito que su amigo todavía estaba vivo, y perdiéndose de la increíble visión del oso, de casi una tonelada completa, al salir despedido como una hoja al viento por una fuerza nada menos que colosal.

La distracción no duró mucho, pues el estruendo que hizo el oso al impactarse contra un árbol y derribarlo con su tremenda mole resonó por toda la barranca. Uzy levantó entonces la vista, pero lo que encontró no dio cabida a su entendimiento.

Si bien el acto de arrojar a un depredador tan bestial como ese como si fuera nada, era una proeza de increíbles proporciones, el ruido del árbol al partirse y del oso al chillar de dolor fueron inmediatamente desplazados a segundo plano. Lo que en verdad resaltaba de esa escena eran dos cosas.

La primera era el ruido; aquel sonido sin concierto que se repetía entre jadeos, y que ahora agarraba la forma de un llanto nuevo con el poder para partir a la tierra en dos. Era aquella una tonada que se parecía a la de un mono recién nacido, pero con un deje tan distinto, tan lastimero, débil, y a la vez demandante, que no cabía duda que era de otra cosa… En realidad no había nada que Uzy hubiera oído que se le pareciera a lo que estaba entrando en sus oídos en ese momento.

La segunda, y todavía más increíble, era la forma de Sun, manteniéndose de pie frente al punto donde estaba hace un segundo la bestia con la palma extendida. Su armadura estaba removida de la cintura para arriba, y la había envuelto para formar lo que parecía una cuna, que sostenía en su mano derecha contra su pecho. En su rostro se observaba una furia y una paz que parecían encontrar ahí un equilibrio perfecto, y su mirada estaba tan centrada que, de hecho, daba más la impresión de que de pronto se había sumergido en algún profundo estado de meditación.

Sus ropas estaban rasgadas en los puntos donde la naturaleza lo había intentado jalar demasiado fuerte, pareciendo incluso que el oso le había dado primero un par de zarpazos antes de aquel imposible golpe, pero eso no le restaba importancia al hecho de que aquel mono, con una sola mano, lo había derrotado y por su cuenta.

Sun sólo se mantuvo en su posición un segundo antes de aflojar su brazo y su expresión. Acto seguido, hizo un saludo cordial al sitio donde había quedado tumbado el animal, igual que si hubiera sido un oponente marcial, y luego procedió a estirar un poco su espalda, por supuesto con absoluto cuidado de no revelar lo que traía en su pechera, que era sin duda la fuente del sonido.

Todavía, ante los ojos estupefactos de sus dos estudiantes, el maestro mono se dignó a darles una mirada entre reflexiva y divertida antes de sonreírles a ambos y reír por lo bajo.

- ¿Entrando con osos?- preguntó mientras hacía a un lado a Uzy para inspeccionar a Kha-. No es lo más ortodoxo, pero si están tan ansiosos de ser despedazados voy a tener que considerar agregarlo al programa-

- ¡Maestro…!- fue lo único que consiguió salir de la boca de Uzy, quien parecía debatirse en ese momento entre un centenar de emociones distintas.

Sun no le hizo caso. Sus ojos estaban puestos en Kha, que lo miraba de regreso con una mezcla entre la exasperación, por ser como era, y el agradecimiento de haberle salvado la vida.

- Me alegra que estés vivo, Kha- declaró Sun mientras dejaba a un lado su pechera enroscada, de la cual ya no surgía ningún sonido, y lo ayudaba a incorporarse-. Si tanto querías que una dama te diera una cachetada sólo tenías que volver y ser tú mismo, pero una osa… ¡Has entrado a un nuevo nivel!- rió sin miramientos, cosa que le hizo fruncir el seño al otro-. No, ya en serio- se serenó mientras lo dejaba recostado en un asidero en la pared-. Mis aburridos sermones no serían lo mismo sin ti-

- Maestro…- susurró Kha con una ira evidentemente contenida-. ¡Le juro que si no estuviera en este estado yo mismo traería a ese oso a que lo hiciera pedazos!-

- Puedes intentarlo- saludó otra vez, riendo, en la dirección de la fiera-. Pero creo que esa pobre criatura ya ha admitido su derrota- siguió mirando hacia donde estaba la bestia sólo para mostrarla recogida sobre sí misma, ya no en un estado de frenesí asesino, sino más bien sumisa frente a la visión del maestro y sus alumnos.

- Increíble- declaró Uzy, viendo cómo el oso, antes rampante, no se atrevía a moverse en presencia de Sun e incluso hasta parecía reverenciarlo-. Maestro, si me permite…- llamó su atención.

- Te permito- interrumpió cortésmente el aludido-. ¿Qué tienes en la mente?-

- Nosotros casi morimos por pelear contra esa cosa, y usted la ha derribado de un golpe… ¿Cómo ha hecho eso?-

Sun se tomó un segundo para responder, pero al final sólo volvió a reír.

- Es lo normal- se alzó de hombros-. Así como el oso tiene oseznos, el maestro tiene pupilos. Ojalá sus puños nunca vuelvan a cruzarse con sus garras, porque entonces no podría llevármelos a todos-

- ¿A todos?- se extrañó Kha-. ¿A qué se refiere?-

Sun volvió a tomarse un segundo, tratando de hilar una idea con otra, hasta que de pronto volvió a reaccionar.

- ¡Cierto, qué tonto!- se dio una palma en la frente y enseguida recogió su pechera envuelta-. ¡Esto!- enseñó su pieza de armadura-. ¡Esto es por lo que nos hemos tomado tantas molestias!-

En otras circunstancias eso no habría bastado para aplacar los ánimos de sus dos alumnos, pero la manera tan repentina como lo dijo hizo que ambos sintieran innata curiosidad.

- ¿Qué es, maestro?- preguntó Uzy mientras se acercaba para ver.

- Dense un poco de espacio y se los mostraré- respondió emocionado Sun mientras dejaba su pechera en el piso-. …Y prepárense para una verdadera sorpresa-

Sun hizo espacio entre sus dos pupilos y su paquete. Tanto Uzy como Kha, que no podía ponerse de pie, se encontraban inclinados hacia el objeto en cuestión, completamente pendientes de lo que pudiera haber dentro. Debajo de la cobertura que tenía lo que sea que había encontrado su maestro, se podían advertir movimientos leves, casi imperceptibles, y una respiración acompasada que indiscutiblemente le pertenecían a un ser vivo.

Uzy y Kha se inclinaron todavía más hacia eso, rápidamente sumidos en una expectación desbordante. Sun pareció sentir el interés que crecía rápidamente dentro de sus alumnos, y entonces, repentinamente, retiró de su cobertura aquello que había estado escondiendo.

De nuevo un alarido de tonalidad extraña cruzó el aire por una fracción de segundo mientras aquello quedaba a la luz. Uzy saltó de su lugar, y Kha se estremeció en donde estaba, siendo incapaz de dejar escapar su sorpresa en algo más que no fuera una exclamación atónita de ambos, impresión y confusión, frente a lo que estaba viendo. Sun simplemente agrandó su sonrisa al dejar ver aquella criatura que ninguno de los tres había visto hasta ese mismo momento.

Los dos jóvenes se pasmaron de verlo al principio, pero la sorpresa se fue diluyendo tácitamente mientras era reemplazada por una curiosidad típica de ellos.

Era un ser diminuto, evidentemente cercano a su nacimiento. Sus pequeños miembros estaban recogidos en una posición fetal, y sus ojos estaban cerrados. Aparte eso, y del hecho de que no tenía pelo en ninguna parte salvo en la coronilla de su cabeza, negro y rasante, y aunque su fisionomía se parecía en gran medida a la de un mono común y corriente, las distinciones evidentes que lo diferenciaban de la raza de los tres ahí presentes eran tan marcadas que ninguno, ni en sus más locos sueños, se habría imaginado que algo así podía llegar a la existencia.

¿Pero a ellos quién podría culparlos por no entender el increíble acontecimiento que estaban, sin saberlo, viviendo?

- Maestro, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Kha mientras se inclinaba más hacia el pequeño, casi llegando a caerse de dónde se apoyaba.

- Pues es una cría de algún tipo- se alzó de hombros Sun-. No pude hallar a la madre por ninguna parte, y no creo que ella la halla estado cuidando- se giró hacia el oso, que lentamente procedía a retirarse.

- ¿Entonces qué piensa hacer con él, maestro?- preguntó Uzy mientras intentaba inspeccionar al bebé a una distancia prudente.

Sun pareció pensárselo bien. Su atención de nuevo se distrajo de la cría en cuestión y se perdió en el vacío mientras daba la impresión de que en realidad no había pensado qué hacer con ella hasta ese momento. No le tomó mucho llegar a una resolución, o al menos aparentar que lo hacía, y, con un encogimiento de hombros, volvió a recoger su pechera con la cría dentro.

- Vinimos de caza, ¿no?- recogió también el cuerpo roto de Kha, que produjo un quejido cuando lo desplazaron de su lugar-. Lo más aceptable, entonces, sería que nos lo lleváramos como un trofeo en honor a aquel que perdimos ya-

- ¿Y su madre?- preguntó Uzy-. Puede estar en los alrededores, y algún día notará la ausencia de su cría-

- Pues entonces, si lo reclama, se lo devolveremos- le restó importancia con un gesto de su pata libre-. Y si quiere otra satisfacción, entonces nos enfrentaremos, y veremos a quién favorece la suerte…- fijó su vista en el bebé, que se removía en búsqueda de comodidad dentro de su improvisada cuna-. Después de todo, ¿quién no querría pagar a un espíritu noble con otro tan prístino como este?-

- Más bien como agradecimiento al Espíritu Eterno a que sobrevivimos- se quejó Kha-. Me gustaría más pensar que nos lo llevamos como una compensación por nuestra vidas-

- ¿Tú hablando del Espíritu Eterno?- Sun de pronto arqueó una ceja-. No será que el oso te dio lecciones mientras no estaba, ¿verdad?-

- Dije lo que dije- jadeó, intentando asumir una postura más agresiva contra él para reafirmar sus palabras-. …No me haga cambiar de opinión ahora, maestro-

- Me suena justo- sonrió de lado-. Entonces será un regalo del Espíritu Eterno en satisfacción a que hallan pasado su prueba, y por lo tanto les pertenece-

- ¡Oiga no quiera echármelo en cara!- le espetó de pronto, intentado separarse de él, pero volviendo dado su estado físico-. Dije que puede ser un regalo, pero, después de todo, usted lo encontró, maestro, y, como usted dijo, estamos de caza, así que si hay alguien que se lo merece por derecho, es usted-

- ¿Esto es cierto, Uzy?- se giró hacia el segundo-. ¿Planean darme aquello que se han ganado con todo su infortunio este día?-

- Pues lo que Kha dice tiene sentido- se alzó de hombros el aludido-. Usted lo encontró, y por lo tanto puede reclamarlo como compensación al Espíritu Eterno por nuestro fracaso-

Otra vez Sun se quedó reflexivo por un segundo antes de hablar.

- Entonces así será- con un movimiento, dejó caer su placa pectoral y sostuvo a su nueva adquisición entre su mano y su pata restantes-. Entonces supongo que debería darle un nombre-

- ¿Tenemos que discutir eso ahora?- lo urgió Kha, a quien ya se le empezaban a notar las primeras señales externalizables de dolor.

- ¡Sí!- le contestó tajante mientras fijaba su mirada en los ojos ocultos del recién nacido-. Los nombres son aquellos que nos seguirán hasta que nos fundamos en la Corriente de Vida- se acercó su carita hasta quedar ambos a una distancia nada menos que íntima-. Entonces serás un premio por una caza fallida, un regalo del Espíritu Eterno, y una creación pura de la vida. Un milagro que seguramente nos anuncia el inicio de nuevos mundos- como si pudiera entenderlo, entonces el bebé abrió poco a pocos sus ojos hasta que éstos hicieron contacto con los de él, finos y ambarinos-. …Así que, si te llamo, ha de ser como los nuevos espíritus que nacen de la tierra:_ Genshin_-

…_**Y así es como el mundo comienza de nuevo.**_

* * *

Bien, ésta fue la introducción. Si tienen un pensamiento sobre lo que acaban de leer, lo lo que les parece esta obra en principio me gustaría que lo compartieran, se los agradecería mucho.

A los que me donaron sus OC's para este proyecto, no desesperen, porque esto apenas comienza...

Ojalá nos veamos pronto.

Sinceramente: SIMIO


	2. Nuestras tumbas

_**Una era antes de Wan.**_

El viento soplaba bajo, formando un sordo murmullo a los pies de todos que se elevaba hacia un cielo blanquecino, centrado en un sol amarillento y enfermizo. El aire levantaba polvo del suelo, que seguía a la fuerza invisible mientras ésta lo hacía revolotear y arremolinarse rápidamente sobre las cabezas de todos, cual aves lanzadas al vuelo para escapar de un sueño. Así, los millones de granos, que se elevaban en una danza caótica, golpeaban los unos contra los otros, contra los cuerpos, contra la ropa… y contra las tumbas.

No eran grandes túmulos, y algunos ni siquiera estaban marcados. Piedras apiladas formaban lápidas sobre las cuales estaban escritos los nombres de aquellos a quienes pertenecerían, de haber un cuerpo bajo su estructura. Lamentablemente, ése no era el caso, y la mayoría de las piedras, aunque conmemorativas, no guardaban nada más que simple tierra bajo ellas.

Las demás eran algo distinto. Aunque pocas, eran visiones más funestas, abiertas de par en par para recibir un cuerpo entero dentro de sus pétreas fauces. Y no se sabía en esos momentos qué era lo más deprimente, el hecho de haber tan pocos seres queridos para enterrar, el de que algunos de los nombres inscritos en ellas todavía no hubieran muerto, o que algunas, quizás más de las suficientes, no estuvieran hechas para la medida de un hombre adulto.

Kazu le dio un último empujón al cuerpo, ya rígido, de Shago, dejándolo resbalarse por la pendiente estrecha de la fosa que iba a ser su última morada. Shago rodó por la inclinación y quedó boca abajo mientras su peso se asentaba en el fondo.

Shago había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. Juntos habían cegado en las cosechas cada otoño, sobre los campos infinitos de verde y dorado que eran los grandes arrozales; peleado con ramitas, pretendiendo que eran grandes Kadaiyus de tiempos legendarios; vagabundeado por la comarca, cuando sus padres murieron, sumidos en terribles depresiones, de las cuales cada vez el uno sacó al otro en un esfuerzo supremo de pura voluntad; ambos habían reconstruido sus vidas, sembrado sus nuevas tierras, restaurado los lazos rotos de sus quebradas familias, y combatido la decadencia de sus hogares. En efecto, todo parecía en sus vidas que iba a salir, a partir de entonces, con normalidad.

Ninguno de los dos quiso pensar más en la miseria ni en la pena que había en el mundo, dándoles la espalda en un intento vano de protegerse de ella. Ninguno nunca consideró, ni por asomo, que en realidad no estaban siendo magnos, sino necios, y que al distanciarse de aquello que repudiaban sólo se habían vuelto descuidados ante su inminente destino. Por eso cuando vino ante ellos, no habían sido más que pobres conejos-ratón ciegos, sordos, y cojos ante las garras de un tigre-alce dientes de sable hambriento.

Y ahora Shago estaba muerto, tendido de frente en una zanja que había escarbado su compinche con sus dos manos, a falta de mejores herramientas disponibles. Así era mejor, que sus ojos blancos, sin más alegría ni tristeza, no vieran a los de su amigo al dejarlo partir definitivamente bajo el abrigo de la tierra. Incluso era hasta un alivio verlo tan calmado, pues había agonizado por un día entero antes de que la muerte lentamente lo abrazara, y que sus lágrimas se agotaran en medio de una agonía completa. En su lugar, una extensa mancha marrón, donde la sangre se había secado, alrededor de la herida de salida de la hoja que lo había tronchado de lado a lado, igual que un animal, era todo lo que se podía ver de su persona.

Pero bueno… ya no había nada más que hacer. Kazu se cercioró de que el cuerpo de Shago estuviera bajo el nivel del borde completamente para comenzar a cubrirlo de tierra. Una vez hubo terminado se quedó mirando el montículo que se había formado sobre él. Kazu se quedó entonces ahí parado. Ya antes se había sentido desamparado en su vida, pero ahora, viendo aquella formación artificial, en verdad parecía que de pronto había caído por un abismo, y ahora se encontraba en el fondo, reptando.

- Duerme bien, amigo mío- fue lo único que emergió de sus labios que no se veía tan vacío como aquella sombra, que parecía hacerse más grande en el recuerdo de Shago-. Que encuentres la paz…-

No pudo continuar. Las lágrimas habían escalado hasta sus ojos, y en su garganta una piedra inmensa le impedía el paso de su aliento más allá de lentos e involuntarios sollozos.

A su alrededor las escenas eran todas parecidas. Kazu sabía que llorar, especialmente en su situación, nunca era de mucha ayuda, pero, aún así, ver aquella oscura obra terminada le daba la sensación de que le habían arrancado algo de su corazón. Su historia, sin embargo, no era muy diferente de las del resto. Todos hasta ese punto habían tenido que vivir sus vidas, afrontar conflictos, e incluso construir su propia felicidad. Aquella hubiera sido una vida plena… Hubiera.

Ahora la tristeza y la melancolía eran un perfume que flotaban en el aire, acompañado de la tierra y el murmullo de la brisa. Aquel día la felicidad y la seguridad eran una idea de la cual no se podía siquiera recordar que existieran. Era un verdadero día de negro luto.

* * *

A unos metros de Kazu, en la cima de la colina, se encontraba de pie otra figura, recién acabada de pagar sus deudas con su muerto. Su ropa se encontraba quemada en todo su flanco izquierdo, apenas sostenida por un improvisado obi, y su piel, que había sido expuesta a las llamas, se mostraba ennegrecida junto con la mitad de su cara, chamuscadas por algo a lo que usualmente se referiría uno como un "bronceado flamígero". Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran dos puntos fijos que no dejaban de ver todo, tanto a la distancia como en las cercanías.

A diferencia de Kazu, Rauszam no despuntaba la misma aura melancólica, y nunca se lo permitiría. El joven líder de los Nong Lu se había convertido en su soporte emocional desde que su padre había muerto, a las lanzas de los Sikari, hacía no menos de seis años. Desde entonces se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que estar parado en su mismo lugar muchas veces antes de que a él le llegara el momento de estar abajo.

Los demás del grupo veían cómo sus seres queridos eran enterrados por sus dos hermanos, a pesar de que Kazu acababa de tener un quiebre emocional, como todos los demás, y Yinitashi tenía problemas arrastrando cuerpos, tanto por su técnica como por su fuerza.

Rauszam los habría reprendido por aquella falta de respeto. Había accedido a hacer un funeral formal, primero, por tradición, y segundo, porque él también tenía a quién enterrar. Usualmente aquellas faltas de protocolo, y respeto hacia los muertos, serían castigadas por su mano sin titubeos, pero la situación no lo valía. Todos, incluso él, habían perdido tanto que la sensación de aferrarse a algo era lo único que en realidad los mantenía funcionando. Incluso él no podría sostenerse al pie de la tumba de su propia prole, y la efigie conmemorativa de su amada, de no ser por que aún le quedara algo a lo que aferrarse…

- No lo entiendo…- susurró un hombre a su lado, postrado ante una lápida sin sepultura-. Simplemente no lo entiendo-

Detrás de él, su hija, una niña quien las últimas luces de la infancia acababan de abandonar, se encontraba también en cuclillas abrazada a un niño pequeño mientras intentaba, infructuosamente, socavar sus propias lágrimas. Los tres estaban seguramente tan conmocionados por lo que había pasado que todavía parecían no darse cuenta de los andrajos a los que habían sido reducidas sus vestiduras.

El hombre se llamaba Ougun, y sus dos hijos debían ser Yuri, la niña, y Lucius, el pequeño. Rauszam se compadecía de ellos. Como familia nunca habían sido de las más estables del pueblo. Su hija mayor, Kira, era de un espíritu tan rebelde que las peleas entre ella y sus padres a veces llegaban oírse por toda la aldea.

Kira, a quien sabía bien identificar, más que nada porque era bien sabido que solía robar cosas del castillo, tema muy recurrente en sus epopéyicas discusiones, y por lo cual, en general no era bien vista por el pueblo, no estaba con ellos, seguramente lidiando con el dolor a su propio modo.

Aunque, bien, esa también podría ser su tumba. Rauszam, después de todo, sólo sabía que estaba viva porque la había visto correr por la espesura con el resto de los sobrevivientes. Quién sabe qué habría podido ser de ella todo el día anterior, y por el momento Rauszam no quería centrarse en eso.

Respetuosamente alejó su vista del trío, no queriendo pensar en cuánta miseria había en todos los corazones a la vez que el suyo, y volvió a su propio entierro.

- Duerman bien, mi amor, mi hijo- musitó, acabando de cubrir de tierra la tumba real-. …Que encuentren la paz que en esta vida no alcanzaron, porque yo la buscaré aquí por ustedes-

Dicho esto se levantó de nuevo, una mísera lágrima resbalando por su ennegrecida mejilla, e hizo una reverencia formal a aquellos que ya nunca volvería a ver.

Estaba enderezándose cuando Ougun de pronto estalló.

- ¡Por qué tenemos que padecer esta miseria!- exclamó a voz en cuello-. ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecernos una vida así?-

- ¡Cállate!- le espetó Rauszam- ¿Quieres que los demás te oigan?-

- ¡Y qué me importa!- chilló-. ¿Qué me importa si me oyen? ¿Qué me importa si muero? ¡Estaríamos mejor todos así: muertos…!-

Antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, Rauszam ya lo tenía del cuello de lo que quedaba de su atuendo, y sin dudarlo le descargó un golpe directo a la quijada. Ougun intentó quejarse, pero el puño de Rauszam fue tan fuerte que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y precipitarse a la tierra, todo entre los lloriqueos de sus niños.

- ¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así delante de tus hijos!- le ordenó con voz imperiosa-. …No te lo permitiré-

Ougun se encogió en el suelo ante la ira de su jefe. Pareció que le iba a decir algo pero al final sólo sollozó mientras se cubría la cara.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?- le preguntó Rauszam mientras lo enderezaba por la fuerza- ¡Eres un hombre, compórtate como tal!-

- ¡Hermano!- irrumpió una tercera voz.

Yinitashi, quien lo veía al pie de la colina, tenía también una expresión sombría en su rostro. Rauszam se tomó su tiempo para darse cuenta, pero de pronto sintió sobre él todas las miradas de los demás, que había atraído el altercado, y entonces se dio cuenta de cómo debía verse aquello.

Ougun volvió a quejarse, pues Rauszam, en su cólera, lo tenía nuevamente por el cuello. Oh sí, de pronto sabía muy bien cómo debía verse aquello. Entonces, no queriendo prolongar aquella incómoda situación por más tiempo, dejó ir a la víctima de su ira con delicadeza. Ougun, en cuanto percibió su escape, aprovechó para alejarse violentamente de Rauszam en un acto que pareció también en parte una convulsión.

Rauszam se hubiera disculpado, pero la mirada del atormentado hombre parecía más febril que otra cosa. Sabía por experiencia que no podría razonar con él en ese estado.

- Si ya acabaste de lamentarte…- le dijo en vez, de nuevo asumido su papel de líder-. Entonces ve y atiende a los demás. Averigua qué necesitan-

- Sí, sí… claro- balbuceó Ougun mientras trastabillaba para bajar de la colina.

Rauszam lo siguió con la mirada hasta donde estaba el improvisado campamento. Ahí el padre se dio a la tarea de obedecer a las órdenes que le había dado con inusitado entusiasmo. "Bien", pensó mientras lo veía. "Que se distraiga un poco, mejor para él". Al menos así tendría tiempo de alivianar los ánimos hasta que presentara su disculpa formal, y hablando de disculpas…

Rauszam se giró hacia los dos chicos, que se encontraban entre consternados y todavía en un estado de shock. Sabía que no podría razonar con ellos tampoco, pero cuando menos podría hacerles saber el por qué de sus acciones.

- Su padre está muy dolido- les dijo-. Más vale que no le den muchos problemas- ambos, quizás todavía intimidados por su pasada actitud, asintieron en silencio-. Y díganle eso también a su hermana- agregó-. No quiero tener que estar tras de ella con todo lo que tenemos que hacer-

Dicho esto se descolgó de la cima y fue al encuentro de Yinitashi. El muchacho estaba intentando, infructuosamente y para la mortificación de los deudos, mover un cuerpo sosteniéndolo por las axilas, y aunque estaba logrando cierto progreso, en realidad sus esfuerzos sólo contribuían en mayor medida a que la cobertura del muerto, que tanto cuidado le habían puesto sus familiares, se desprendiera, revelando las horribles quemaduras por las que había muerto el hombre.

De nuevo, no le tomó mucho a Rauszam saber qué hacer.

- Yinitashi- lo llamó quedamente mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro-. Ya hiciste mucho. Déjamelo a mí-

- ¿Ya por fin te vas a dignar a ayudar?- se volvió violentamente el muchacho mientras dejaba caer sin ninguna delicadeza su carga, lo cual hizo que los ojos de los deudores se abrieran de par en par, igual que si él hubiera matado al sujeto de nuevo.

- Yinitashi, no es momento para eso- lo reprendió-. Mejor vete y busca algo productivo que hacer- lo despidió mientras recogía el cuerpo de una forma más apropiada-. Te llamaré si te necesito, muchas gracias-

- Lo que sea…- bufó mientras pateaba tierra. Luego se dio a la tarea de irse.

Rauszam miró mientras su hermano se perdía de vista, camino hacia el asentamiento, antes de volverse hacia los deudos.

- Discúlpenme por su torpeza- se inclinó, todavía con el cuerpo en brazos-. Aprende rápido, pero es necio con lo que sabe. Lamento si les causó algún mal y asumo su responsabilidad-

Los dos a los que pertenecía el muerto eran otra familia: Sólo un chico y su madre, que no mostraban más señales de vida que el resto de las personas. El muchacho, que quizás era Yukimaru, por lo que podía decir de su mirada pasiva, igual a la de su padre, se había puesto a la defensiva frente a su madre, alerta por el breve altercado entre los hermanos. Parecía un perro protegiendo a su dueño, pero la mujer, Kiandra, si el joven era en verdad Yukimaru, que lo estaba mirando fijamente, despuntaba una calma y comprensión que en esas circunstancias se semejaban más a una máscara sobre su rostro.

Kiandra, por lo general rehuida por sus iguales, era de mala reputación por haber tenido amoríos con un Hong Fei hacía ya mucho tiempo. Desde entonces todos la habían tratado como un animal enfermo. Siempre cuidando de no contagiarse de su inusual padecimiento, y su hija mayor, Guren, tampoco contribuía a su buena impresión. Aunque Rauszam siempre se mostraba comprensivo con ellos, en realidad le daba igual si aquella hija de bandido se había escapado o no. En resumen, ella y su familia, o lo que quedaba de ella, se podría decir que no eran más que parias antes de entonces.

Kiandra, por su parte, debería de estar indignada por lo que acababa de ver, pues aquella falta de respeto hacia los muertos no era para nada leve incluso entre los Nong Lu, pero, curiosamente, en esos momentos, daba más la impresión de estar conteniendo algo en la punta de su lengua. Algo que apreció tragarse antes de dejar salir su respuesta.

- E-está bien- musitó con un tono rasante-. Todos estamos conmocionados por lo que pasó. Algunos todavía no nos hemos recuperado de la catástrofe- su voz parecía dulce, y comprensiva. Todavía no había abandonado un toque maternal, quizás por la presencia de su hijo…

Rauszam no quiso pensar en ello. Todavía tenía muy frescas sus propias heridas para acercarlas con aquella serenidad.

- Es que ése es el problema- se limitó a suspirar mientras dejaba el cuerpo con reverencia dentro de la zanja-. …Él ya pasó por la suya-

* * *

Pero qué tragedia... y continuará en la siguiente entrega.

Por si no se dieron cuenta (y si sí, también), éste capítulo fue más corto que la introducción La razón de esto es que, a parte de contribuir al desarrollo de la trama, los capítulos me están quedando largos... Tanto como para que los vaya partiendo y entregando en estas "cápsulas", si quieren llamarles así, para evitar volverlos tediosos de leer, así que si bien pueden seguir esperando segmentos más o menos del mismo largo, no se preocupen, porque todos al final siempre aparecen y todo se explica.

En fin, a ver qué les parece la historia, que ya he abierto oficialmente con el primer capítulo. Si tienen algo que decir, háganmelo saber en un PM o un review (especialmente un review).

¡Sigan leyendo!

Sinceramente: SIMIO


	3. Nuestras heridas

Era irritante pensar en ello. El hecho de que justo cuando su vida se estaba comenzado a arreglar de pronto se hubiera caído así sin más… Desde hacía mucho tiempo sus emociones nunca habían sentido aquella llama en su interior… nunca hasta aquel momento.

Lejos del gran funeral, camino al asentamiento principal, Yinitashi dejó escapar un acceso de su frustración en la forma de una gran piedra, que arrojó hacia el valle, que se veía más abajo, con todas sus fuerzas. El canto rebotó en su camino accidentado hacia las profundidades, y se perdió en una pequeña reacción en cadena que atrajo más guijarros de la montaña hacia el final de sus faldas. Más allá, en la distancia, cerca del horizonte, las columnas de humo se recortaban contra el sol del medio día, marcando el lugar del que habían venido huyendo desde el día anterior.

Yinitashi apartó la vista de donde surgían las nubes negras. No supo por qué había creído que de algún modo lo vería de nuevo, ni siquiera por qué quería verlo. El cielo oscurecido por el humo; el lugar donde había estado su casa, convertido en una antorcha gigante; el resto de las viviendas, derrumbándose mientras sus techos eran atraídos hacia el suelo de manera irrefrenable; los cultivos y los canales de riego, todos infectados con el negro de la ceniza, el marrón asqueroso del barro, y el rojo… Los cuerpos sembrados en los puntos en donde fueron abatidos, algunos todavía con la expresión implorante con la que murieron, y sus manos congeladas sobre ellos, intentando eternamente detener su inevitable final.

La ira de pronto volvió a explotar dentro de él. Ese volcán dormido que hacía mucho creía que se había extinguido para bien repentinamente se manifestó con toda su furia. Yinitashi entonces no le importó que hiciera ruido, quería romper algo.

Frenéticamente, agarró más piedras del camino y las arrojó cual lluvia sobre la pendiente, creando deslizamientos más y más grandes. Ni siquiera le importó que aquel impertinente despliegue de furia pudiera llegarse a ver desde ya bastante distancia, revelando su ubicación y la de todo su grupo, o que las lágrimas empezaran a escapar de sus ojos de nuevo. Todo en lo que se centró su mente en ese momento fue el hacerle saber al mundo de su dolor, y su desprecio…

- ¡Oye, tú, qué haces!- lo interrumpieron en su despliegue incontrolado de violencia.

A cinco metros más o menos de él se encontraba su espectador. Un muchacho con la tez morena y el cabello castaño oscuro. Estaba vestido de blanco, en lo que cabía, manchado por las inclemencias del asalto y la naturaleza tanto como los demás, y en sus ojos se podía ver una mirada fija, carente de toda otra expresión que no fueran la confusión y el reproche que sentía hacia él en esos momentos. Yinitashi no lo reconoció al principio; pero luego se dio cuenta de quién era, y hacerlo sólo alimentó aún más aquella flama que lo quemaba por dentro.

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa!- rezongó-. Tú no tuviste nada que perder. ¡Ni siquiera tienes familia!-

- ¡Vas a delatarnos!- contestó Hirotaru, todavía serio-. ¡Sigue así y todos los Sikari del valle se enterarán de que estamos aquí!-

- ¿Y qué que se enteren? El viejo tenía razón. ¡No vale la pena vivir en un mundo donde la vida no vale nada!- sin saberlo, había tomado otra piedra, y en un acto reflejo la había arrojado hacia su interlocutor. Hirotaru, viendo venir el proyectil, pudo esquivarlo, pero por poco-. A ti no te importa que los demás pierdan a la gente, tú ya pasaste por eso. ¡Ni siquiera deberías haber venido con nosotros!- la ira de Yinitashi iba en aumento. Otra vez tomó una piedra y se la arrojó, llegando a rozarle el hombro esta vez.

- Espera…- se echó para atrás, pero Yinitashi no oía, sólo hablaba.

- Tú y el otro vago de Nouf no sirven de nada para esta comunidad. Ustedes no tienen nada qué perder. ¡Tuvieron que haber muerto!-. otra piedra, esta vez que le dio de lleno en el torso. Hirotaru se contrajo, pensando que entonces lo dejaría en paz, pero eso sólo selló su destino-. ¡Si tú y toda la basura del mundo estuvieran muertos los demás podrían seguir con vida!-

El último proyectil salió de las manos de Yinitashi cargando toda su ira, irradiándola, y voló como un disco, cortando el aire, hasta la cabeza de su objetivo. Hirotaru apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del pasado impacto cuando recibió el siguiente de frente, completamente de cara, y se desplomó hacia atrás mientras un chorro de sangre, acompañado de un crujido, que en ese momento Yinitashi no supo si atribuírselo al impacto del canto o a su cráneo, acompañaba a la piedra mientras ésta rebotaba sobre su cabeza y seguía su curso hasta perderse detrás de él.

Hirotaru voló de su posición y se estampó en la tierra con un peso que pareció incluso antinatural para su complexión. Yinitashi se quedó viendo al chico, ya tendido, por un momento mientras el huracán de sus sentimientos comenzaba a disiparse. Quizás fue por el hecho de que su conciencia, al retomar el control, súbitamente pudo poner fin tan abruptamente a su acceso de rabia que de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Entonces su cara de verdad se puso pálida.

Yinitashi intentó moverlo, mas Hirotaru se quedó quieto, difícilmente reconocible su respiración, y su cuerpo, mientras enfocado por la cada vez más desesperada mirada de el muchacho, comenzó a tomar la forma de su verdadera postura; una más retorcida y poco natural que cualquiera con la que alguien debía caer al suelo.

- ¿Hi-Hirotaru?- musitó, para intentar llamar su atención, pero el chico no despertaba.

Hubiera intentado hacer algo, decirle algo, pero su mente de pronto estaba en blanco. Todo lo que quedaba en él era una sensación de ácido cáustico creciendo, devorando su razón.

Yinitashi de pronto entró en pánico. "Oh, no, esto está mal", era todo lo que podía pensar. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Hirotaru parecía cada vez más pálido mientras que la sangre corría por la incisión en su frente. ¿Qué podía hacer? "¡Maldita sea, esto está muy mal!" ¿Qué iban a pensar los demás? ¿Qué iban a pensar sus hermanos...? "¿Qué he hecho…? ¡Demonios, ¿qué he hecho?!" Sus ideas fueron inundadas por un maremoto, ahogadas mientras que una sensación puramente salvaje consumía todos sus pensamientos. Yinitashi estaba a punto de gritar, pero no podía; quería correr, llorar, pensar en algo, pero no podía; todo lo que podía hacer mientras un poderoso río arrastraba a su mente era ver con horror y fascinación aquello que había provocado su falla de carácter.

Quizás se hubiera quedado ahí parado todo el día, y, por su expresión, no sería exagerado decir que toda la noche, pero, por suerte para los dos, no tuvo que hacerlo.

- ¡Hirotaru!- irrumpió un grito de pura desesperación en la escena.

Yinitashi quiso volverse para ver quién era, pero seguía paralizado; aunque, de estar calmado, la respuesta no le hubiera sorprendido… al principio.

Inmediatamente después de la exclamación, Yinitashi sintió que era empujado por una fuerza sobrehumana. Algo lo golpeó con la potencia de una avalancha, y el muchacho salió despedido de su lugar mientras una chica de pelo negro lo pasaba hecha un borrón.

Llevaba un saco keikogi atado con un cinturón rojo, y pantalones de faena, nada femeninos, rematados en dos gruesas botas, las cuales, al llegar hasta la posición del muchacho, efectuaron un movimiento rápido de barrida para contrarrestar su impulso. Su expresión era de miedo total, aunque no demostraba ni una fracción de lo que Yinitashi estaba pasando, sus ojos color miel, tan brillantes como dos gotas de ámbar puestas al fuego, luchando por no desorbitarse.

La chica intentó despertar a Hirotaru, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que Yinitashi antes que ella. Entonces, con una expresión aún más febril, se volvió en su dirección.

- ¡No reacciona!- exclamó, apanicada.

Yinitashi no entendió por qué le hablaba, pero sus dudas se esfumaron en un instante, cuando supo quién estaba detrás de él.

- Carajo…- oyó suspirar a alguien, y en seguida sintió cómo dos manos firmes lo tomaban por el cuello y lo alzaban con violencia. Frente a él, Nouf, hecho por completo una furia, intentaba, por lo que se dejaba ver, no tirarlo por la pendiente detrás de él-. ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!- le gritó a la cara.

Yinitashi quiso responder, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue balbucear indiscriminadamente. No tomó mucho para que Nouf se hartara de sus desvaríos.

- ¡Cállate!- le soltó un golpe a la cara.

Inmediatamente después lo dejó ir. Yinitashi oyó como si algo en él se rompiera mientras perdía su equilibrio y caía al suelo, su capacidad de levantarse completamente anulada. Sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz y verterse en la tierra. Intentó cubrirse lo mejor que pudo, pero la hemorragia era persistente. Nouf seguía de pie a su lado, sus ojos quemándolo con odio. Yinitashi sólo podía atinar a adivinar lo que haría a continuación. Instintivamente se encogió en posición fetal, cubriéndose la cabeza, mientras esperaba recibir el resto de la golpiza, pero su atacante no hizo tal cosa. Aparentemente él de pronto había pasado a segundo plano.

* * *

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó Guren una vez que la hubo alcanzado.

Nouf retuvo su reacción emocional por un momento mientras intentaba, lo más cuidadosamente posible, analizar el estado de su amigo. Hirotaru respiraba, y se le notaba, todavía, vivo, pero aquello podía cambiar de un momento a otro…

Nouf le hizo un rápido estudio, pues aunque no era sanador ni mucho menos, al menos sabía decir en qué tan mal estado estaban las cosas. Guren, quien no parpadeó en todo el proceso, fue la única que parecía sentir la preocupación de ambos. Con los ojos vidriosos se tornó hacia el chico una vez se hubo distanciado del caído.

- ¿Nouf?- preguntó, ocultando de manera muy torpe sus sospechas.

Nouf permaneció con una expresión inescrutable mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hirotaru. Sólo se quedó ahí, en cuclillas, a su lado mientras que Guren anidaba cada vez más nubes negras en su mente.

- ¿Nouf, qué hacemos?- volvió a preguntar, más desesperada. Nouf no movió un músculo, barriendo con la vista a su amigo, que parecía cada vez más pálido. Guren estaba al borde de sus nervios, y sus manos temblaban con el torbellino que era en esos momentos por dentro. Nouf, sin embargo, no se movía. Simplemente la destrozaba con su silencio-. ¡Nouf, por los espíritus!- le gritó por fin.

Nouf reaccionó volviéndose bruscamente. En su mirada volvieron a brillar, por un segundo, todos sus sentimientos como estrellas que aparecen en un eclipse. Nouf se sobresaltó de la reacción, pero siguió sin decir nada. Sin querer decir nada.


	4. Nuestras familias

La sensación de liviandad poseía al mundo, y lo dotaba de una fuente de vida tan animada que le era imposible saber en qué dirección se encontraba qué cosa. Sobre su piel danzaban los haces de luz, lo sabía por su sensación cálida y revitalizante, pero eran interrumpidos por sombras frescas que los hacían bailar. Aquella hubiera sido una sensación que no conociera ni en sus mejores tiempos, pues era tan placentera que no podía ser real. El aire que sentía, sin embargo, era frío y seco, especialmente en su cara.

Su cara…

Ahora que lo pensaba, toda su cabeza era un amasijo homogéneo de dolor. La belleza de sus sensaciones de pronto fue completamente ofuscada por otra de tormento que pareció aislar su cabeza del resto de su cuerpo, durmiéndolo. ¿Qué había pasado? Intentó cubrirse la zona afectada, ver lo que tenía, pero sus ahora entumecidos nervios no pudieron ayudarle. De pronto fueron detenidos por una fuerza mayor.

- Shhh- susurró una voz dulce a su lado-. Estoy aquí-

Firme, pero delicadamente, la fuerza externa apaciguó los intentos de reconocimiento de sus manos y las devolvió a su lugar original, sobre su vientre. Justo cuando creyó que se separaban de él, una voz pareció salir desde lo profundo de su seca garganta.

- ¿Madre?- se aventuró a preguntar sin saber lo que realmente estaba diciendo.

Del otro lado de su velo de oscuridad se oyeron risitas, y pudo percibir un movimiento extraño a su lado. El ánimo, sin embargo, no duró mucho antes de mancharse con otro más oscuro, igual que agua sobre aceite.

- Casi- respondió la voz, con una mezcla entre juguetona y melancólica-. …Pero no. Esta vez es sólo una amiga-

Viendo mejor su estado, pudo advertir que una venda le cubría la frente y sus ojos, proyectando una sombra gris oscuro y rojizo a partir de la luz del exterior. De todos modos, a pesar de que cada los músculo de su rostro le aconsejó no hacerlo, Hirotaru sonrió ampliamente.

- Igual me alegra- musitó-. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Guren se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Nada, realmente- pareció desviar la voz, y, de alguna forma Hirotaru lo supo, la mirada-. Lo bueno es que estás bien- dijo mientras su mano se cerraba sobre la del chico-. Mientras eso pase nada más importa-

Hirotaru iba a presionar más, pero de pronto su memoria se activó y todo vino a él. Los gritos, la ira, las piedras…

- Me alcanzó, ¿cierto?- pareció una pregunta estúpida, pero fue todo lo que atinó a decir para romper el silencio.

- Tus reflejos no se están volviendo mejores- contestó Guren-. Estás perdiendo práctica-

Hirotaru resopló antes de hablar.

- Pues lo siento si no me he encontrado a nadie que me lapide últimamente- dijo con tono ácido-. No se tú, pero yo me estoy cansando de esa rutina-

- Pues eso es mayormente tu culpa- le recriminó Guren-. Siempre que sales a hacer algo acabas lastimado. Gracias a los espíritus Nouf y yo siempre estamos cerca, pero ¿qué pasará cuando no estemos ahí para cuidarte? No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaría si te metieras en algo que no puedes manejar-

Hirotaru se contuvo de responder. Sabía que en el fondo Guren tenía razón. Él no era de los más avispados a la hora de escoger peleas; tenía metas demasiado grandes, y medios demasiado chicos. Era lógico que todas sus empresas terminaran como aquella: con él tumbado en el piso, y uno de sus buenos amigos arriesgando el pellejo por sus lastimeros despojos de persona…

Apartó el pensamiento. Odiaba verse con lástima. Entonces, volviendo a la realidad, se dio cuenta de que el silencio que había creado el comentario de Guren ya se había extendido demasiado.

- ¿Qué puedo decir?- de pronto se alzó de hombros-. Te gusta sacarle lo malo a las cosas- volvió a sonreír, tristemente-. Siempre que todo se ve mal te pones muy melodramática-

- Y a ti te gusta correr demasiados riesgos- le reprochó mientras parecía incorporarse-. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya sabes que no puedes meterte con los Hermanos, y mucho menos con él, o acabarás mal. Siempre es lo mismo cuando muerdes la mano que te alimenta- se oyó el sonido de sus piernas al encogerse y el de sus brazos al abrazarlas-. …Como si todas las otras veces no nos sirvieran ya de ejemplo-

Por la mente de Hirotaru pasaron, con amargura, todas aquellas ocasiones en las que los tres, por su infamia o su mala reputación, habían sido excluidos por la gente de la aldea. En aquellas escenas, que se juntaron en un único y prolongado flashback, siempre se repetía el mismo patrón: "¡No, no hay nada aquí para ustedes, vagabundos!", les gritaba el encargado de un comercio. "¡Largo de aquí!", recordaba verlo arrojándoles piedras para alejarlos. "Y más vale que se lleven a esa bastarda con ustedes. ¡Tampoco es bienvenida!"

Y eso era lo más lo enojaba. Por su parte podía esperarse un trato así de los pueblerinos hacia él y su amigo. Ambos eran huérfanos, sus padres muertos a manos de los Sikari, y toda su herencia no habían sido más que un par de miserables parcelas, y dos chozas, tan mezquinas que apenas y se les podía llamar hogar. Desde ese punto de vista, Hirotaru había aprendido a ver su situación como nada sorprendente, después de todo, no era que sus tierras fueran de valor alguno, y su fama, como dos aciagos desamparados, era más que conocida, pero con Guren era distinto.

Ella no había hecho nada, perdido nada, ni deseado nada para merecer su injusta vida. Todos sus pecados, todas sus faltas, se reducían al simple hecho de haber nacido de los amoríos entre su madre y, supuestamente, aunque Hirotaru nunca lo creyó, un Hong Fei salvaje. Eso era; ahí estaban todos sus errores, todas las razones para justificar el despreciarla como un perro callejero y de mala casta, y no importaba lo que hiciera, su fama la precedía en el pueblo como el olor a un apestado.

Su familia también habían sido excluidos, y, en el mejor de los casos, eran vistos como víctimas de un horrendo crimen, tan horrendo como era traer a una hija ilegítima a la vida. Ellos eran los únicos que les habían dado cobijo a Hirotaru y Nouf, que los habían tratado como a iguales. Por ellos los dos trabajaron la tierra, y ayudaron como pudieron para pagarles sus enormes sacrificios, tanto materiales como de reputación, al acoger sus pobres almas en su hogar. Así fue como la chica vergüenza y los dos amigos llegaron a conocerse.

Hirotaru entonces había creído que su situación mejoraría con el tiempo, pero la familia y sus agregados, sin embargo, no fueron mejor vistos que una banda de criminales y rateros, siempre siendo apartados por los demás. Rauszam trataba con ellos, pero más que nada por lástima, seguramente. Después de todo él era el jefe de la aldea, y debía velar por todas sus almas sin hacer distinciones.

Sus nuevas esperanzas se desvanecieron rápidamente, y la vieja rutina de parias que tanto los había seguido en sus vidas fue cayendo sobre la sus benefactores también, contagiada por completo por el contacto con ellos. Así había sido su vida en el pueblo desde que tenía memoria… Al menos, mientras todavía era pueblo.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Guren mientras veía a Hirotaru de pronto reírse por lo bajo.

- ¿No te has dado cuenta?- le preguntó mientras intentaba hablar entre risitas-. Todas nuestras vidas nos han tratado como nada más que mendigos, pero ya que todo acabó, ¿quiénes son los mendigos ahora?- soltó una carcajada-. ¿No puedes ver la ironía de todo esto? ¡Lo único que se requería para igualar las cosas era un maldito ataque!-

Ahora Guren fue la que resopló antes de contestar.

- Cuando hablas así suenas igual de loco que Yinitashi- dijo sin nada de gracia, aunque Hirotaru supo, de la misma misteriosa forma, que también estaba sonriendo-. Deberías dejarle ese tipo de comentarios a Nouf. A ti no te queda el papel de optimista-

- Y tú eres la luz de nuestras vidas- se quejó, igual burlón-. Ahora ya no existe nada que nos impida ser como los demás. ¡Por fin somos libres!-

- Sí, claro, libres para vivir en la miseria- suspiró poniéndose de pie-. Hay que aceptarlo, nuestro destino nunca fue ser verdaderamente felices. No en este mundo; no en esta vida…- pausó por un momento-. Creo que en parte es cierto que a ustedes no les afecta nada de esto. No debería, ¿verdad?-

La sonrisa de Hirotaru de pronto se apagó.

- Tú también perdiste a alguien, ¿no es cierto?-

Guren volvió a resoplar.

- Yo no. Eso no importa…-

- Fue el viejo, ¿no?- el silencio fue tan largo que la respuesta quedó implícita-. Qué pena. Era un hombre amable, y me caía bien. Fue el único que siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarnos, que nos trajo a su casa… ¿A ti no te afecta perderlo?-

Otra vez silencio. Hirotaru volvió a saber por alguna razón que los puños de la chica se habían apretado repentinamente. Guren se tomó un momento para responder, lo más fríamente que sus palabras le permitieron hacerlo.

- ¿Nunca te enteraste? Él no era mi padre…-

Hirotaru no supo qué decir. Desde su posición podía saber que Guren podía aparentarlo, pero no se encontraba bien. Su respiración se había vuelto afanosa, y su cuerpo vibraba de formas que él sólo podía relacionar con el mismo sentimiento, el mismo que había tenido al ver su casa quemarse y sus cosechas, en las que habían impreso el trabajo de todo el año, perderse bajo las patas de aquellas pesadillezcas criaturas.

Parecía que iban a volver a caer inevitablemente en el silencio, y aunque Hirotaru quería evitarlo, esta vez no encontraba forma… Hubiera seguido así hasta la desesperación de no ser porque entonces entró una tercera persona a la escena.

Nouf entró a la carrera en su rango de percepción, lo cual hubiera alegrado aún más a Hirotaru, porque eso significaría que el silencio por fin se iría, pero la alegría de pronto se esfumó, pues el ritmo de los pasos de su amigo no era para nada jovial, y, dada su experiencia, sólo lo había sentido correr así de rápido en una ocasión anterior… hacía dos días.

- ¡Guren!- llamó Nouf en cuanto la alcanzó de un salto -. Guren, tenemos problemas…- se cortó seguramente cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se encontraba su amiga. Su respiración estaba agitada y su ser despedía un aroma a sudor que denotaba su esfuerzo físico, pero igual logró combatir su estado para preguntar-. ¿E-estás bien?-

- ¿Qué?- se percató la chica de que estaba ahí, e inmediatamente procedió a frotarse la cara con las manos, como si limpiara algo.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?-

- No, no- le aseguró-. Sólo es… una basura en mi ojo. Es todo, estoy bien-

Nouf guardó silencio. Conociéndolo, seguramente no se lo había tragado ni de lejos.

- Bien…- suspiró.

- ¿No tenías algo que querías decirme?- preguntó Guren para salir del tema.

Nouf tardó un segundo antes de volver a exaltarse.

- ¡Cierto!- se dio un zape en la frente, y luego tomó a Guren-. Tienes que ir por tu familia, diles que busquen refugio. Que sea un escondite bueno- se desprendió de ella-. ¡Y diles también a todos los que veas en el camino!-

- ¿Nouf? ¿Nouf, qué está pasando?- lo detuvo Guren antes de que reasumiera su carrera.

Otra vez se hizo el silencio, pero esta vez había algo distinto en ellos. Hirotaru no supo qué, pero, cualquier cosa que fuera, no le daba buena espina. Sólo podía conjeturar lo que estaba pasando entre Nouf y Guren mientras éstos yacían sin mediar palabra. Aunque fueran sólo unos segundos, para él pareció una hora entera la que pasó para que el mensaje tácito de su amigo le llegara a la chica.

- Oh, no…- de pronto soltó Guren. En su voz parecía haber un tono creciente de desesperación-. ¡Oh, no, no, no, no! ¿Cómo puede ser?-

- ¿Realmente importa?- contestó Nouf-. Tenemos que avisarles a los otros. ¡Rápido, no hay tiempo!-

Y con esto Nouf se dio a la fuga, perdiéndose en instantes del rango de percepción de Hirotaru. Guren se tomó un minuto para reaccionar, obviamente seguía asimilando la declaración. Luego se dio también a la fuga. Parecía que de pronto se había olvidado de Hirotaru, pero en un segundo regresó y comenzó a jalarlo.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- preguntó, preocupado, mientras lo arrastraban hacia un grupo de arbustos.

- Parece que nuestra mala suerte todavía no acaba- Guren lo dejó a la sombra de las plantas, y luego fue a desyerbar algunas otras para formar una cobertura sobre su ser que lo disimulaba con el resto del terreno-. Quédate aquí hasta que volvamos- le dijo-. ¿Estarás bien?-

- No me moveré ni aunque me lo ruegues- sonrió de lado mientras intentaba hacer un guiño con su cara libre-. Además, no es que pueda estar un poco peor…- suspiró.

- Créeme que sí- aseveró, sombría, antes de volver a echare a correr.

* * *

Ok, tardé más por motivos fuera de mi control, pero aquí está, con retraso, el capítulo de la semana ;)

Por ahora (si no se han dado cuenta) me he dedicado a introducir los personajes que me mandaron, pero, pasados ese punto, espero poder movilizar un poco más la narrativa, así que, hasta entonces, no duden en mandarme sus impresiones sobre el cast. Me caerían muy bien :)

Sinceramente: SIMIOCAOS


	5. Sus presas

Nouf corrió desde donde habían recostado a su amigo hasta el cementerio en menos de treinta segundos. Su adrenalina era tal que para cuando irrumpió en el camposanto lo único que podía oír eran las palpitaciones de su corazón, bombeando sangre hacia el resto de su cuerpo como un tambor furioso.

- ¡Rauszam!- lo llamó con todas sus fuerzas y lo que restaba de su aliento.

Todas las miradas entonces se volvieron hacia él, designándolo inmediatamente como el objetivo de su indignación, pero Nouf tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse por lo que pensaran los demás en ese momento.

- ¿Qué quieres aquí?- le preguntó el jefe de la aldea desde la cima de la colina sin miramientos

Nouf se puso rápidamente en marcha hacia donde se encontraba Rauszam, dejando atrás a los deudos mientras éstos lo seguían con miradas de desdén por interrumpir sus ritos mortuorios. De nuevo, gracias a que en realidad no le importaba en ese momento lo que pensaran de él, completó su carrera en un tiempo record.

- Rauszam… Rápido… ¡Tienes que mandarles a todos que se escondan!- le dijo algo entrecortado.

- ¿Qué?- se extrañó-. ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- De que nos encontraron- jadeó-. Quizás nos rastrearon durante la noche. ¡De todos modos tenemos que dejar la falda de la montaña ahora!-

Rauszam al principio pareció negarse a creerlo. ¡No quería creerlo! Pero cuando se dio cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era real entonces sus ojos se inundaron por un segundo de un agua glacial, un miedo en estado puro que en un momento lo dejó hecho un cascarón vacío…

Fue entonces cuando lo oyeron:

- ¡SIKARI!-

El grito agudo voló como una flecha en la oscuridad, directamente hasta los corazones de todos, y los traspasó, dejando tras de ellos únicamente terror y devastación.

Todos en ese instante se congelaron. Fieles a la reacción de Rauszam, nadie quiso creerlo al principio. El tiempo de pronto comenzó a correr con una ligereza estremecedora mientras que el shock inicial era borrado, y un nuevo grito, esta vez más agudo, de puro terror, rasgó el silencio.

Entonces sí empezó el caos. Aquel miedo congelante de pronto se volvió un pánico tan vivo como los mismos fuegos que habían consumido sus hogares, y ahora se acercaban a ellos, galopando sobre pasos de muerte.

- ¡Maldita sea!- profirió Rauszam mientras se bajaba a toda velocidad de la colina, todos corriendo a su alrededor sin orden alguno-. ¡AAAAALTOOOOO!- su voz irrumpió en el terror como un trueno, deteniendo en seco cualquier acción en la escena-. ¡Todo el mundo al asentamiento!- ordenó de nuevo. Detrás suyo, las columnas de polvo que levantaban los Sikari en su cabalgata ya eran perfectamente visibles-. Encuentren refugio, ¡y busquen refugio para los demás!-

Las indicaciones de Rauszam fueron todo lo que se necesitó para que aquel cuerpo decapitado, que era la gente en esos momentos, tuviera cabeza nuevamente. A todos los que se encontraba ahí se les olvidó en un segundo que tenían muertos, de pronto corrían en estampida hacia el asentamiento principal, donde los ruidos del tumulto delataban inconfundiblemente que ahí se estaba viviendo lo mismo.

Nouf comenzó siguiendo la estampida, pero pronto, gracias a que posiblemente tenía más pánico en él para quemar, aventajó a todos los demás. Con grande zancadas se zambulló de cabeza entre la multitud, y salió de ella a su frente, incluso más al frente que Rauszam, para entrar en la escena de pánico que se estaba desarrollando en su destino.

El campamento donde habían decidido parar había sido escarbado en la tierra a manera de cráter para asegurar que los vientos que descendían de la montaña no les llegaran a ellos. Ahí había, en general, heridos, pues todos los demás estaban en los funerales. Nouf no se esperaba nada tan grande, pero la gente que restaba en el lugar claramente había bastado para darle la esencia de pandemónium al lugar. Los Nong Lu, aterrorizados, corrían de un lugar a otro, arrastrando a aquellos que no se podían mover o tropezando sobre los mismos en un intento desesperado de obtener la seguridad que tanto ansiaban, pero que en definitiva no conseguirían de seguir así.

La situación hubiera continuado sin control de no ser por la rauda irrupción de Rauszam y el resto de los supervivientes. El jefe de la aldea logró pacificar aquella escena de anarquía y darle dirección prácticamente con su simple presencia. Bajo su dirección, los aldeanos, ahora organizados, pudieron mover a todos hacia la seguridad de un escondite, o al menos lo más que se pudiera en aquel paraje olvidado de la mano de los espíritus, y borrar, en la medida de lo posible, todo rastro que pudiera delatar su presencia en la ladera.

Nouf también contribuyó en la tarea de poner a todos a salvo. Aunque su campamento personal estaba más cerca del cementerio que del asentamiento en sí, todo lo que le importaba por ahora era que la mayor cantidad de personas estuvieran a salvo… Al parecer Rauszam le había contagiado algo.

Los esfuerzos siguieron el mismo ritmo frenético mientras la nube de polvo se hacía más grande con cada segundo perdido. En un momento, el sonido de las pisadas al estampar la tierra comenzó a oírse como un retumbar lejano. La gente entonces hubiera vuelto a desesperarse, pero bajo la dirección de Rauszam aquellos intentos fueron mejor enfocados a construir más improvisadas guaridas con ansias más febriles que antes.

Las pisadas ya eran más que un simple retumbar lejano. Ahora se podía notar bastante bien el compas de cada jinete mientras se acercaban. ¡Los Sikari estarían ahí en un momento! Nouf terminó de poner el cuerpo de un viejo, que había sido alcanzado por una flecha y no podía moverse por su cuenta, detrás de un montículo coronado de arbustos. Ahí, la gente que ya se había refugiado lo tomó de sus brazos y lo escondieron junto con ellos bajo una gran lona gris, que habían adaptado brillantemente para que se pareciera a una piedra.

Nouf entonces se distanció del lugar y se introdujo de nuevo en el asentamiento. Los galopes de las monturas eran ya perfectamente audibles, y la tierra vibraba cada que se juntaban dos o más en el mismo compás. Nouf inspeccionó rápidamente el área para ver si no habían olvidado a nadie más, pero sólo quedaba Rauszam, que pasaba una manta gigante, como para dos o tres personas, sobre las marcas que habían dejado todos en su precipitada huida.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, desesperado.

- ¡Rápido, tenemos que borrar nuestros rastros!- contestó Rauszam sacudiendo la manta para ilustrarse-. Si no desparecemos entonces no importará qué tan bien nos escondamos, ¡van a poder rastrearnos!-

Detrás de él, el polvo ya era perceptible, partícula por partícula, y Nouf podría jurar que podía ver de una vez los primeros atisbos de movimiento… Rauszam, sin embargo, seguía trabajando como si nada.

- ¡Maldita sea, ya déjalo!- le soltó mientras intentaba apartarlo de la manta-. No hay tiempo…-

- ¡No!- lo cortó Rauszam-. Si nos descubren entonces ¿qué crees que va a pasar? ¡Moriremos todos si encuentran nuestro eslabón más débil y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que eso pase!- le arrebató la frazada-. ¡Ni siquiera ustedes!-

Nouf por un momento quiso golpearlo y abrazarlo al mismo tiempo. Quizás fuera que era su alarma de que sus ejecutores se encontrarían sobre ellos en cualquier segundo, o que en verdad se encontraba molesto con Rauszam por ser tan idiota. ¡El tonto actuaba como si no le preocupara su propia vida!

Los galopes, sin embargo, lo trajeron de vuelta. Esta vez la tierra temblaba de forma queda pero continua, y Nouf podía identificar perfectamente a diez jinetes por los rastros de polvo que dejaban atrás. A partir de cualquier instante estarían entrando al cementerio, y entonces sólo sería cuestión de un parpadeo para que los vieran…

- Maldita sea- suspiró mientras tomaba también la manta y alaba de ella a la par de Rauszam, muy a su sorpresa-. …Debo estar volviéndome loco-

Ambos entonces continuaron con su tarea con más velocidad. Los Sikari, mientras tanto, comenzaron a aparecer en el sensor de movimiento de Nouf de un momento a otro, y juraría que estaban ya entrando en el camino que habían seguido cual estampida, a pocos metros del cementerio. Rauszam también pareció darse cuenta, sobre todo por el polvo que comenzaba a arremolinarse a su alrededor, y silenciosamente le mandó a su compañero apretar el paso.

Así siguieron hasta que Rauszam, al final, dejó caer la manta, dando por concluida su tarea. Las columnas de humo se veían ya en el lugar del cementerio, y el paso de las criaturas era comparable a una tormenta en su apogeo. Nouf entonces se permitió mirar hacia arriba, y lo que vio, de lo que se dio cuenta, lo hizo palidecer: ya no tenían dónde refugiarse.

- ¡¿Y ahora qué?!- se giró hacia Rauszam.

El jefe de la aldea, mortificado igual, pero de alguna manera más comedido, no le dio palabra. No había tiempo. En vez, señaló rápidamente a la manta que habían dejado en el suelo.

Los Sikari estaban ya prácticamente sobre ellos. Nouf vio la frazada, y en un momento acertó a adivinar las intenciones de su líder.

- Oh, no…- negó con la cabeza, pero la mirada de Rauszam era más que seria. Los jinetes estaban ya a punto de invadir el círculo del campamento. ¡Era ahora o nunca!-. …Estamos muertos- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir antes de que Rauszam lo abrazara con la manta y se revolcara en la tierra con él.

Rauszam los jaló a ambos hasta que estuvieron a un extremo del círculo. Giraron uno sobre el otro hasta quedar hechos un rollo dentro de su cobertura. Ahí los dos reposaron apretados, juntos más allá de lo que alguna vez estarían, o habrían querido.

- Ehm… Esto es incómodo- declaró Nouf mientras Rauszam lo miraba frente a frente, pues no había otro sitio hacia dónde mirar.

- No-lo-menciones- siseó entre dientes con todo su hastío-. …Nunca-

Nouf fue a responderle, pero no pudo. Para entonces el primer Sikari ya había saltado adentro del círculo. Las pisadas de las patas de la criatura se hicieron notar mientras ésta comenzaba a recorrer, solitaria, la circunferencia antes de que entrara otra, y otra. El trío estaba fuera de la vista de los dos, pues ninguno podía subir la cabeza, pero podían oír la respiración, sentir las pisadas, y saber que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera allá afuera estaba olfateando; intentando encontrarlos.

Tanto Rauszam como Nouf rezaron para que en verdad no hubieran olvidado remover nada. Afuera, voces roncas, golpeadas, proferían vocablos extraños y silbaban en un lenguaje desconocido. Sus palabras no eran tan sutiles como las humanas, ni mucho menos tan livianas, sino que más bien parecían objetos romos y toscos que se golpeaban con cada sílaba. Era un idioma rudo, brutal, y sobre todo violento, más aparentemente diseñado para causar temor que para transmitir un mensaje. Algo tan contundente que parecían piedras arrojadas a los oídos de los dos.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos hasta ese momento, los había oído hablar entre ellos, pues bien era sabido que podían hablar también el lenguaje humano, pero en esos momentos cómo deseaban que no lo hubieran hecho nunca.

Los tres recorrieron todo el asentamiento un par de veces, seguidos de un aroma a desesperación con cada ronda, cuando, anunciados por una pequeña tormenta de vibraciones, otros más entraron en la circunferencia, a cuyo arribo los otros se cuadraron inmediatamente.

Otra vez hubo algo de conversación, ya no entre ellos, sino con algo más, una voz que parecía venir de fuera del círculo. La nueva presencia se movió por el lugar lentamente, con más gracia que las primeras, mientras gruñía una serie de amenazas, o más bien los cuestionaba, a los otros, cuyo número, por su quietud, parecía ya indeterminado. Otra presencia de fuera hablaba después, en un tono distinto, más marcial y menos brusco, y luego la segunda voz les contestaba algo.

Rauszam y Nouf permanecieron completamente en silencio mientras la tormenta de expresiones pasaba sobre ellos.

- Hey, ¿qué crees que estén diciendo?- le preguntó Nouf, viendo que aquello no amainaría pronto.

- ¿Qué te parece si te callas?- le contestó Rauszam secamente-. Vas a hacer que nos descubran-

- Oye, ya es lo suficientemente malo que estemos aquí- se quejó-. Podrías intentar traducir, ya que eres el que sabe su lengua…-

- Sólo leída- admitió-. Y eso no nos sirve para nada-

Nouf suspiró en silencio.

- Pero cuánto tiempo vamos a quedarnos aquí…-

- ¡El que haga falta!- le espetó Rauszam, sin darse cuenta de que la conversación afuera había acabado-. Así que cállate y quédate tranquilo, ¡pareces un niño!-

De nuevo la conversación hubiera descendido en una discusión, pero entonces el sonido de algo rasgándose interrumpió sus ánimos. Un artefacto trinchó por completo las capas de lona como si fueran de papel, y se incrustó en la tierra, poniendo a los dos completamente tensos, y completamente pálidos. Y es que, a pesar de que le pudieran encontrar miles de otras posibilidades de lo que pudo haber sido, no por nada los dos tuvieron la misma conclusión en sus fueros internos en cuanto sintieron el frío en sus costados. Los había alcanzado una lanza.

* * *

Bueeeeno, eso es todo por ahora. En el capítulo siguiente planeo introducirlos a los "otros" así que, mientras esperan, y si tienen la imaginación, sería interesante saber cómo creen que son físicamente.

Now accepting wild guessings ;)!


	6. Sikari

Kira cerró los ojos en cuanto lanzó el grito. Imprimió, en ese sutil segundo, todas sus fuerzas y todo su aliento mientras la alarma se alzaba al vuelo hasta llegar al cielo y luego desaparecía. Todo después de eso se convirtió en el mismo silencio que momentos atrás sólo habían rotos sus lágrimas. Nada más dio señales de vida. ¿Habría sido lo suficientemente alto?

La manada de criaturas, que cargaban contra su posición, se veía en la lejanía mientras dejaban un rastro de polvo, que se elevaba como el humo de su poblado cuando lo habían arrasado. Ahora, la misma muerte que había invadido sus hogares venía por ellos nuevamente, y la muchacha era la única que se había distanciado lo suficiente del grupo como para advertirlos. ¿Y si no la habían alcanzado a oír? "Entonces vamos a tener que cavar más tumbas", susurró algo dentro de ella. "Muchas, muchas nuevas tumbas…"

El escuadrón de la muerte se desplegó a una distancia lo suficientemente lejana como para ver todas sus maniobras. Las furias vivientes que montaban los Sikari se desplazaban, a veces con sus patas, a veces pareciendo estirar la misma realidad para aparecer de un lugar a otro en cuestión de milisegundos. Todos avanzaban de forma única, pero de alguna manera ordenados, lo suficiente como para decir que estaban siguiendo una formación de cuña.

Kira no perdió tiempo, y no le importó si la veían o no, echó a correr en dirección al asentamiento principal con todo lo que sus piernas fueron capaces de aportar. Sabía por sentido común que no le ganaría ni en sueños a un Sikari, y menos si éste cabalgaba a su espíritu, pero podía al menos intentar buscar refugio si no llegaba a escapar. Kira se encontró con el promontorio natural, que cubría el camino al cementerio y planeaba disimular la actividad humana en esos mismos casos, y lo trepó con una agilidad que sólo le podía dar su misma adrenalina. Del otro lado podía oírse claramente el caos que había provocado la llamada de alerta, moviéndose al unísono en la misma dirección que ella.

Kira trepó hasta la cima, y pudo ver perfectamente a las últimas familias dejar el lugar mientras ella se enfilaba en su dirección. A su espalda, los Sikari hacían sonar sus cuernos de alarma, y aceleraban el paso de sus monturas, haciendo temblar la tierra bajo sus patas. No había tiempo que perder.

- ¡Hey, espérenme!- les gritó, pero ninguno de ellos se detuvo. Todos estaban demasiado aterrorizados, reviviendo el asalto en sus mentes como para prestarle atención-. Carajo…-

Viendo que no la iban a esperar, Kira intentó descender la improvisada barrera de tierra a paso aún más veloz. Su única meta se volvió en un momento bajar la pendiente y unirse al resto, pero su imprudencia, así como su falta de cuidado, pronto le costaron caras, y su equilibrio, que pocas veces le había fallado antes, de pronto pareció escoger aquel preciso momento para jugarle una cruel broma. Kira intentó ignorar las señales de su sentido común, pero antes de que la chica se diera cuenta, su pie resbaló sobre un pedrusco suelto, y, por un segundo, se dobló de forma antinatural mientras era aplastado por todo el peso de su dueña.

Kira, de todos modos, ignoró muy bien la lesión por su estado de exaltación, pero de pronto se percató de que un calor tibio le subía la pierna mientras toda su extremidad la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia abajo. Soltó un grito, más de terror que de dolor, pues todavía no se había acabado su efervescencia sensorial, e intentó recuperarse, pero su otra pierna se encontraba dando ya una larga zancada. Salir de pie era algo que ya no estaba en sus posibilidades.

Entonces, con su pierna libre, su mente concentró todos sus esfuerzos frenarse, teniendo que luchar, intempestivamente, contra todo el impulso de su carrera, lo cual, otra vez, no fue buena idea. Kira no supo cómo, pero en cuanto plantó el pie delante de su masa corporal en picada, pudo sentir cómo todo su cuerpo, empezando por su cadera, era bruscamente frenado, empalado contra su extremidad igual que un jabalí volador que recibe una estocada de frente en plena carga. Lo siguiente que sintió fue que de pronto abandonaba el suelo, y el cielo giraba encima de ella en una profusión de luz y colores, abrillantados por la cada vez más dolorosa sensación de su pie malo.

Kira giró una vez en gravedad cero antes de golpear la ladera del promontorio, más pesada de lo que en realidad era, y seguir rodando sin control hasta tocar el fondo. "Maldición…", pensó cuando el mundo dejó de moverse, y sólo el cielo quedó frente a ella. "Éste no es mi día." Intentó levantarse, pero de pronto su pie se reusó a obedecerle, y el resto de su pierna se puso rígida, atenazada como si le hubieran puesto un hierro caliente al final de su extremidad.

Kira volvió a tropezar. Intentó nuevamente ponerse de pie, pero su pie era demasiado pesado. Simplemente no lo conseguía. Un dolor sórdido, combinado con una presión similar a un trozo de tela cerrándose, desconocido para ella hasta ese momento, comenzó a subirle por la pantorrilla. Pareció avanzar sin pausa hasta que un hormigueo lo detuvo en el muslo. Entonces, en un segundo, el sentimiento se saltó todo su cuerpo y se alojó directamente en su cerebro.

Kira entonces perdió toda capacidad de concentración. Su mente se inundo de un líquido rojo que ahogo todas sus ideas que no fueran cualquier palabra que describiera a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera le importó que la tierra comenzara a sacudirse bajo su cuerpo. Sus oídos estaban cerrados, por lo que no podía oír el terrible tamborileo de los galopes viniendo en su dirección, y todo lo que de pronto le comenzó a preocupar fue el simple hecho de que quizás se había roto el pie.

"¡Arriba, Kira!", se dijo a sí misma. "¡Tienes que ponerte de pie, o un pie roto será la menor de tus preocupaciones!"

El viento ya comenzaba a soplar en su dirección, y traía el polvo que levantaban los Sikari en su rápida aproximación. Kira intentó darse la vuelta para quedar pecho tierra, pero el dolor no la dejaba moverse bien. Su voluntad debía combatir un verdadero maremoto de sensaciones con cada movimiento que hacía, y el simple acto de voltear su torso le dio la impresión de tomarse años de dolor y sufrimiento. Quizás también se había roto algo en la otra pierna… "Ah, excelente", maldijo.

Intentó desplazarse con sus brazos, pero hacerlo sin mover las piernas resultó pronto una tarea hercúlea en el mejor de los casos, y cargar con su peso muerto fue el mayor reto de resistencia física al que se había enfrentado hasta ese momento. ¡Ni siquiera un maldito saco lleno de armaduras, lo cual había probado cargar antes, pesaba tanto! Todo lo que consiguió debatiéndose contra el peso de sus piernas y su desesperación fue llenarse por completo de tierra. Los galopes se habían vuelto por completo perceptibles, tanto, que la nitidez del sonido parecía ya darle forma a los Sikari que aparecerían de un momento a otro en su posición. "Ya está", susurró otra vez su mente. "No puedes moverte, estás muerta."

Con lágrimas de desesperación brotando de sus ojos, la última resolución de Kira fue cruzar los brazos sobre su nuca, en un intento de cubrirse la cabeza con la esperanza de que los Sikari la confundieran con un cadáver y la dejaran en paz, aunque bien sabía, gracias a su experiencia, que ése no sería el caso...

- ¡Kira!- una voz se alzó sobre el estruendo de las criaturas al cargar, no lo suficiente como para sobresalir, sino como un susurro completamente destinado a llamar su atención-. ¡Oye, por aquí!-

Kira levantó la vista inmediatamente para buscar el origen del sonido. Al principio no le fue aparente, por lo que sus ojos, invadidos de lágrimas, giraron con cada vez más ansias hasta de pronto dar con la fuente de las palabras. Los Sikari estaban sólo a un par de saltos más de sus criaturas de llegar a ella. Kira buscó con aún más desesperación hasta encontrar, bajo un par de grupos de arbustos y dentro de una zanja profundamente cavada, presumiblemente una tumba por ser, tres o más figuras que intentaban aplastarse al suelo lo más posible. "Qué irónico", pensó por un segundo. "…Que vayamos a morir en una tumba."

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- se desesperó la voz, que ahora venía de los labios de su hermana, Yuri, que le gesticulaba frenéticamente bajo su cobertura-. ¡Vamos, muévete!-

Kira intentó moverse, pero el dolor la atenazó de nuevo. Volvió a quejarse mientras sus instintos le indicaban a sus brazos darse por vencido, lo cual hicieron sin dudar.

- ¡Ah, carajo!- exclamó otra chica, mayor, al verla, poniéndose de pie, lista para salir en su ayuda.

- ¡Espera, ahí vienen!- la detuvo uno de sus acompañantes mientras señalaba algo detrás de Kira.

Kira sintió que la desesperanza y su propio agobio se mezclaban en un jugo multicolor mientras miraba cómo la otra chica y su hermana eran metidas dentro de la cobertura. Los Sikari se podían sentir a su espalda. Ya no había modo alguno de que la rescataran; ese iba a ser su fin...

"¡No!", gritó algo de pronto. "¡No me atraparán así de fácil! ¡No los dejaré!"

En un segundo, quizás por su mismo nivel de estrés, las ganas de vivir de Kira se apoderaron de su cuerpo, y su voluntad salió del hoyo negro en el que se encontraba, pescada por unas redes extrañas que no había conocido antes. Un calor interno, un fuego sin par, enloquecido, se expandió por todo su cuerpo, y, independientemente del dolor, la levantó del suelo en un único y sorprendentemente poderoso movimiento.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de todos sus observadores se abrieron de par en par mientras Kira se alzaba con un gruñido de rabia y de dolor. A su espalda sólo quedaban los últimos suspensivos segundos antes de que el primer jinete saltara sobre el terraplén. Kira entonces enfocó todas sus fuerzas en dar un paso, y luego otro, ignorando la sensación palpitante de que algo dentro de ella era machacado con cada movimiento. Sabía que el tiempo que se tomara en actuar valía lo mismo que su vida.

Guren no pudo dar cabida a lo que veía al principio. Todos detrás de ella no debían estar distintos. La muchacha que se aproximaba hacia ellos se tambaleaba como si estuviera ebria, y chorros de sudor caían por su frente con cada paso que daba. A pesar de no tener que haber dado muchos, pues el escondite se encontraba sólo a tres metros de distancia, la superviviente lo hacía parecer todo un viaje épico en su último esfuerzo por alcanzarlos.

- ¡Vamos, Kira, puedes hacerlo!- exclamó la niña a su lado-. ¡Apúrate, ya casi llegas!-

La tensión y el frenesí de la desesperación se mezclaron en las expresiones de todos mientras veían con asombro cuán inverosímilmente cerca se encontraban los Sikari de siquiera establecer contacto con ella, sin embargo, ante las miradas muertas de expectación de todos, la muchacha seguía marchando. Pareció incluso ralentizar el tiempo mientras por fin alcanzaba la entrada de la cobertura y por fin se desplomaba lo más dentro que pudo.

Kira se quedó inmóvil. Sólo su cabeza y sus hombros habían entrado, exponiendo claramente la posición del refugio. Guren entonces se lanzó inmediatamente por lo que restaba de su cuerpo, y, seguida de la niña que la había estado llamado, con toda su fuerza aló hacia adentro, sintiendo cómo el sudor y la tierra de la extraña la empapaban en el intento. Guren pasó el resto de su torso, y su ayudante arrojó los pies dentro, causando una queja aguda de parte de la otra, justo antes de que las patas de las criaturas Sikari pasaran en estampida frente a ellos.

La primera oleada de Sikari saltó de forma limpia el terraplén, aterrizando en el lugar donde se había encontrado Kira momentos atrás. Su peso y su masa fueron tales que levantaron una gruesa cortina de polvo al tocar la tierra, y aún más al moverse, tan violentamente como habían llegado, para hacer espacio a los siguientes, que repitieron el mismo proceso.

Todos se horrorizaron silenciosamente de verlos tan de cerca, aunque en realidad los Sikari no eran muy diferentes a los hombres. Sobre las monturas de criaturas flamígeras, los jinetes mostraban armaduras negras, surcadas de llamas doradas en patrones que parecían regulares, y lo suficientemente ligeras como para que sus monturas alcanzaran aquella aceleración endiablada. La piel de los cazadores de humanos era roja, y estaba salpicada de más llamas negras, tatuadas en su superficie. Cada uno traía consigo una lanza, una espada, o un arco que mantenían en alto de una manera intimidante. Sus ojos eran tan salvajes y amenazantes, como los de una pantera, y su pelo era negro como el carbón, atado en diversos estilos de coletas que ondeaban al viento mientras lo cortaban. Sus rostros eran de facciones duras, y de la comisura de sus labios asomaban dos pares de colmillos de diversos tamaños por individuo, dos apuntando hacia arriba y dos hacia abajo. Ningún hombre nunca podría competir con sus físicos tan exaltados, ni llegarle siquiera a la barbilla a cualquiera de ellos.

Las criaturas se dispersaron en todas direcciones en cuando abandonaron el lugar, cabalgando y galopando, o moviéndose de esa extraña forma surreal, oleada tras oleada. Guren y los demás se aplastaron lo más que pudieron a la tierra mientras el estruendo iba en aumento en tanto más criaturas pasaran por ahí. Mientras se acurrucaba, Guren Llegó a pensar por un momento que no terminarían, cuando el escándalo que hacían de pronto se fue aquietando, y los sonidos de pisadas se dispersaron, notablemente al menos, en la lejanía. Entonces, ya con todo en el ruido de fondo, se hizo el silencio.

- ¿Se fueron ya?- preguntó de pronto Yukimaru, que estaba abrazado a su cadera y a su madre con fuerza.

- Nadie dijo nada hasta que la voz de la niña rasgó la quietud.

- No lo sé- susurró-. Pero será mejor no tentar a la suerte…-

Apenas terminó de decirlo cuando una nueva criatura aterrizó afuera, frenando en seco y causando un sonido sordo al estrellarse contra el suelo. Todos en ese instante congelaron su aliento dentro de sus pulmones. El Sikari que había caído al último no había seguido su carrera como los demás. Sus facciones eran más finas, salvo por el puente de nariz casi felino que tenía, y sus colmillos no asomaban por su boca, aunque, cuando torció el gesto, todavía mostró sus cuatro caninos exageradamente grandes. La criatura que montaba también parecía ser distinta. Aunque no demasiado en comparación a los demás, ésta despedía un aire, tanto en sus pasos como en su porte, a pesar de que sólo fueran sus patas, diferente...

* * *

Naita aterrizó junto con su montura detrás del terraplén de tierra que había intentado tan lamentablemente impedirles el paso. Rotuk se estrelló con el suelo con todo su peso, causándole a su jinete un hormigueo en la piel al transferir la sensación como si su cuerpo fuera el mismo. La Sikari y su compañero se detuvieron un momento frente a la escena de su escuadrón mientras investigaban por cualquier señal de presencia humana. El frenado repentino pareció desconcertar a Rotuk, pero no iba a contradecir a su Sikari, y simplemente se detuvo ante el impulso de su voluntad sin cuestionar.

Naita, por su parte, concentró toda su atención en los esfuerzos de sus Sikari y resopló con desesperación con lo que estaba viendo. Era desesperante. El tiempo se les estaba acabando, y cualquiera podía notarlo simplemente con mirar hacia el final del valle. Su desastre, que se manifestaba a doscientos kilómetros en la forma de nubes negras que subían desde la tierra, estaba comenzando a volverse demasiado visible. No pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien lo notara y sonara la alarma, complicando todavía más su situación. "Va a ser difícil inculpar a nadie con esto", pensó mientras le mandaba a Rotuk olfatear su porción de tierra. "Para este entonces ya deberíamos haber cruzado la frontera. Sabía que esto sólo nos iba a traer problemas…"

_¿Qué tienes?_ Le preguntó Rotuk, sintiendo su estado de ánimo por su vínculo. ¿_Estás nerviosa?_

Naita volvió a resoplar. Sabía que no podía mentirle a su Bhanna, pues su comunicación nunca se lo permitiría, pero tampoco le iba a dar justificaciones a su montura. _Sólo sigue olfateando_, le comandó. _Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí, mejor_.

Rotuk comenzó a escanear el área que tenían delante con una minuciosidad típica de un sabueso. Sabía bien que, en las circunstancias adecuadas, nada se le podría escapar, pues el olfato del Bhanna estaba entrenado para detectar presencias humanas, pero en realidad el problema de si podría darse la oportunidad o no de que eso ocurriera sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

Rotuk de nuevo se crispó ante la sensación del ánimo de Naita, pero continuó su tarea, cerrando cada vez más el área de investigación. Esta vez no preguntó de qué se trataba, pues también sentía el hastío de su Sikari. Simplemente se contentó con continuar con su tarea, pues los Bhannas no pueden desobedecer el comando de su jinete. Naita tampoco parecía en otros ánimos que no fueran los de regresar, así que tanto para montura como jinete aquel definitivamente no era un buen ambiente ni una buena disposición para trabajar.

_¿Ya tienes algo?_ Preguntó con impaciencia.

_Paciencia_, se quejó Rotuk. _Los humanos dejaron muchos rastros, no puedo seguirlos a todos_.

_Pues decídete por uno_. Le ordenó. _Cada segundo perdido es uno ganado para los Sikari de Shin, ¡y ya tendríamos que estarnos marchando!_.

Rotuk tardó un momento, pero eventualmente logró olfatear aquello que buscaba. Una presencia que parecía despedir un olor a dolor y desesperación, un rastro espiritual que en otras circunstancias sería tenue, pero que gracias a sus cualidades particulares se resaltaba sobre todos los demás. _Lo tengo_, sonrió.

_Bien_, apremió Naita, dejando que Rotuk la guiara. _Terminemos con esto_.

Rotuk comenzó a seguir el delgado hilo que se perdía en algún punto al frente. Sobre su lomo, Naita preparó su Naginata, lista para cernirse sobre cualquier desafortunado que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar correr.

Rotuk siguió con la vista el rastro hasta dar con un conjunto de matorrales que se superponían en una pequeña pero densa cúpula. _Ahí_, señaló. _Detecto una presencia Lu_.

La mano de Naita cerró su mano con más fuerza sobre el asta de su arma mientras la otra sostenía su correa. La Sikari entonces le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que avanzara, el filo de su arma completamente listo para volver a matar. Rotuk obedeció, aproximándose a un paso de acecho, pendiente de cualquier cosa que pudiera saltar de aquel agujero oculto. Así se acercaron mientras una creciente tensión se acumulaba en el aire a su alrededor. Tanto Bhanna como Sikari atentos con toda su alma a cualquier cosa, cualquier posible eventualidad. Las manos de Naita se apretaron tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Rotuk cerró su distancia con el escondrijo, ya al alcance de ambos, la sed de sangre creciendo en el interior de Naita mientras se acercaban cada vez más, cada paso al frente…

- ¡Mi Lasad!- irrumpió de pronto una voz en la lejanía.

Tanto Naita como Rotuk se sobresaltaron al oír a su subordinado, por un momento olvidando repentinamente su objetivo y, sin saberlo, perdonando las vidas de sus presas.

- ¡Mi Lasad Naita!- volvió a llamar.

El Sikari en cuestión se encontraba sobre una colina, de pie, pues su Bhanna se encontraba olfateando la tierra de la ladera, escurriéndose entre curiosos montículos de piedras. Estaba a punto de volver a llamar, pero Naita lo calló inmediatamente con un gesto de su mano.

- Maldita sea…- suspiró, frotándose el puente de la nariz en frustración-. ¡Ya voy!-

Con mala expresión, Naita enfiló su montura hacia la colina, pero antes de mandarle a Rotuk que se moviera, la Sikari saltó de su lomo, sorpresivamente, y con un grito de guerra descargó un golpe vertical con el largo filo de la hoja de su lanza, partiendo en dos el grupo de arbustos y levantando un surtidor de tierra por la fuerza.

Nadie movió un músculo, esperando a que el polvo que se elevaba se fuera diluyendo en el aire, y las piedras que había partido volvieran al suelo. Tanto el Bhanna como el otro Sikari y su montura se quedaron en su lugar mientras veían al objetivo de la furia de su Lasad revelarse por completo.

A la vista quedó descubierto el resto del filo de la lanza, la mitad de éste enterrado alrededor de su propio, aunque pequeño, cráter de impacto. El área que había cortado se había seccionado limpiamente, y la zanja en la tierra que se encontraba debajo de la otrora cúpula de arbustos estaba expuesta, mostrando nada más que tierra y sombra, despanzurrada igual que cualquiera que hubiera estado lo suficientemente loco como para no haber salido del camino del ataque.

Nada más. Una simple zanja vacía. Tanto el Sikari como Rotuk miraron el surco y luego a la poseedora del arma. Naita todavía se veía como si fuera a volver a hacerlo con el primero que tuviera al alcance, lo cual no era muy alocado de pensar conociendo a la Lasad, por lo que nadie se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra hasta que la Sikari se hubiera tomado el tiempo para respirar y se hubiera tranquilizado.

- Carajo- suspiró mientras tomaba una larga inhalación. A su señal silenciosa Rotuk se deslizó entre sus piernas y la volvió a cargar sobre su lomo con la gracia que sólo su cuerpo submaterial podía darle-. Ahora, tú, Turong, habla- se dirigió hacia el otro jinete-. ¿Qué encontraste?-

- Es… difícil de describir- apuntó hacia los montículos de rocas que se hallaban esparcidos por la pendiente-. Es mejor que venga a verlo, mi Lasad-

No con menos molestia, Naita trepó sobre Rotuk, cuidando de no pisar cada agrupación de piedras que se hallaba plantada en la ladera. Al principio pareció no prestarles atención, pero en cuanto sus formas fueron delimitándose, el interés de la Sikari fue creciendo conforme pasaban debajo de su Bhanna. Aquellas agrupaciones se hallaban todas, aunque ligeramente diferentes, construidas de forma uniforme, y sobre ellas había una inscripción propia.

Naita continuó intentando disimular su desconcierto, pero en breve las dudas se llevaron lo mejor de ella. ¿Para qué era todo aquello? ¿Qué uso podrían tener piedras puestas aparentemente en patrones aleatorios? Mientras más se adentraba en aquel lugar que no podía comprender, sus pensamientos se volvieron por lo bajo a su Nakhoda. En verdad tenía razón, aquello era difícil de describir…

Turong y Haaty esperaron con paciencia mientras el paso acechante del Bhanna de su Lasad la conducía dubitativamente hacia la sima. Para cuando lo alcanzaron, Turong desmontó y se puso de rodillas, pero Naita, que ya caminaba con sus propias piernas, difícilmente le quitaba la vista a las formaciones de piedras.

- Pero qué son estas cosas- cuestionó mientras derribaba una con el asta de su arma-. ¿Por qué las pondrían?-

- No lo sé, mi Lasad- se puso de pie Turong-. …Pero vea esto-

Turong le mandó a su Bhanna que rascara la tierra bajo un montículo de piedras, lo cual hizo al instante. A Haaty no le tomó mucho encontrar lo que buscaba. Dos lampeadas y entonces aquello que yacía oculto bajo la tierra se reveló, y Naita y Rotuk observaron, impresionados tanto como desentendidos, mientras el Bhanna sacaba de la zanja recién excavada un cuerpo envuelto en telas blancas, oscurecidas en los puntos donde el cuerpo había recibido heridas de gravedad.

Era más que obvio que ninguno de ellos comprendía el significado de lo que estaban haciendo, después de todo ¿cómo iban a comprender el significado de una tumba? Aún así, en ese momento la cara de Naita se había convertido en una expresión de completo desconcierto, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto un objeto más extraño.

- Pero qué diablos…- musitó mientras retiraba, sin ninguna delicadeza, la cobertura del cadáver.

A la luz quedaron expuestas las facciones pálidas de una mujer, que en otro tiempo seguramente debieron verse mejor, pero que ahora parecían como si las hubieran secado al sol por una semana, sus ojos blancos mirando la dañina luz del astro rey sin ninguna molestia y su boca abierta por la posición de su cabeza, que le colgaba entre los hombros, flácida. Todos entonces dieron un salto hacia atrás, dejando caer el cuerpo, asombrados y confundidos por igual mientras veían algo que sus mentes lo lograban comprender.

- ¡Por Zu!- gritó Turong-. ¿Qué clase de brujería es esta?-

- Una que no comprendo- contestó Naita, girándose hacia Rotuk-. ¿Es esto lo que estabas oliendo?- recogió el cadáver por el cuello como si fuera cualquier animal, y se lo mostró.

Rotuk olfateó brevemente el cuerpo y luego sacudió lentamente la cabeza, seguido de alzarse de hombros, curioso acto para su fisionomía. _No tengo idea, mi Sikari_, declaró apenado. _El rastro se pierde mucho en este lugar_…

- Entonces es obvio…- declaró.

- ¿Mi Lasad?- preguntó Turong, confundido.

- Los Lu's han puesto esto en nuestro camino para confundirnos- respondió con seguridad, dejando caer el cadáver de nuevo dentro de la zanja-. No puede haber otra explicación-

- Oh…- Turong le echó un largo vistazo al hoyo en la tierra, y luego se volvió hacia los demás montículos de piedras-. ¿Y para eso tantos cuerpos?-

- El olor de un grupo grande de Lu's atrae a los Bhannas- le explicó mientras ejemplificaba a Rotuk, dándole unas palmadas-. Pudieron haber olfateado este lugar y pensado que se trataba de Lu's escondidos-

- Ya veo, pero ¿y las inscripciones?- recogió la piedra del tope del montículo que se hallaba al lado del agujero para examinarla-. Parecen nombres en Lu… ¿Por qué se los pondrían? ¿No cree, mi Lasad, que podrían estar a caso… honrándolos?-

Naita no demostró la reacción que había suscitado en ella ese comentario hasta que ésta comenzó a manifestarse por sí misma. Al principio sus labios se curvearon hacia arriba, y luego, seguido de una serie de sacudidas internas, estalló en risas.

- ¿Pero qué sentido tendría una tontería de esas?- soltó otra carcajada mientras le quitaba la piedra de la mano-. Hay, Turong, ¡tú de verdad inventas cosas buenas! Cualquiera sabe que el honor le pertenece a los vivos, ¡a los que pueden ganárselo!- lanzó la piedra hacia las alturas, llegando ésta a alcanzar una elevación considerable antes de continuar-. Sólo aquellos que pueden demostrar su valía vale la pena valorarlos, y sólo así es que los mortales tenemos una oportunidad de dejar nuestra huella en este mundo- con completa naturalidad, Naita lanzó su Naginata en dirección hacia la piedra, que se partió en dos a la perfección en el aire al paso de su hoja mientras ésta llegaba al auge de su ascenso y comenzaba a caer en parábola-. Si no vives no vales la pena, mi Nakhoda, y entonces tendré que conseguirme otro y, así, la vida continuará…- le fijó una mirada directa. Detrás de Turong, la lanza tocaba tierra, treinta metros más allá de la posición de su lanzadora-. Así funciona: Si mueres y vivimos, te recordamos, y viceversa. Si no es así… Todo lo demás lo iluminará Zu, alabada sea su eterna llama- desvió la vista al sol mientras decía eso último.

- Alabada sea su eterna llama- repitió Turong, imitándola.

- Bien, entonces, aclarado eso…- a su señal, Rotuk volvió a cargarla sobre su lomo y se descolgó de la pendiente a una velocidad más acelerada, derribando todos los montículos de piedras a su paso sin cuidado-. No es necesario molestarse por entender seres tan triviales como ellos. Después de todo no son nuestros Lu's… Y pronto no serán problema de nadie- continuó desde el fondo de la colina.

- Sí, mi Lasad- volvió a inclinarse en reverencia, Haaty ya habiéndolo cargado-. Procuraré mantener mis pensamientos alejados de ellos cuando estemos de misión-

- Buen Nakhoda- suspiró-. Ahora, ¡reúne a los demás! Continuaremos buscando más adelante-

- ¡Sí, mi Lasad!-

Sin nada más que decir, Naita se dirigió hacia la posición donde había caído su arma mientras Turong sacaba un largo cuerno que traía colgando y lo soplaba tres veces, produciendo un ruido sonoro de trompeta con cada exhalación. Acto seguido, Haaty aceleró de forma violenta para alcanzar al Bhanna de su Lasad.

Naita no se molestó en comprobar que Turong la seguía. Ambos compartían tanta historia que una maniobra tan simple como esa la podían hacer con los ojos cerrados. Los demás Sikari, viendo los movimientos de su Lasad y su Nakhoda, se replegaron todos hacia el sitio donde se dirigían sus dos comandantes. Ahí, el resto de la partida, que seguramente habían visto aterrizar la lanza, esperaba ya en un orden marcial.

Los Sikari se alinearon con una prisa y una coordinación perfectas. Naita, en cuanto llegó, reparó en el gran hoyo en el que se encontraban, en perfecta formación frente a su arma enterrada. A algunos se les veía algo acelerados todavía, pero esos eran sólo los más nuevos. El resto, sus Sikari más veteranos y de confianza, no parecían ni siquiera haberse esforzado en dar la carrera hasta ahí, y estaban firmes como sólo sus mejores fuerzas podían dejarlos.

Turong pasó una rápida revista de los jinetes, y luego se descolgó y se formó también al frente de sus congéneres para escuchar las palabras de su Lasad. Naita sintió alivio de verlos. Tantas batallas juntos sólo habían logrado curtir su sentimiento de unidad entre ellos. Sabía perfectamente que la seguirían hacia el peor de los destinos si era necesario, y eso la tranquilizaba para continuar con su ingrata tarea.

- Los Lu's se nos han adelantado- comenzó con su típica voz de arenga-. Nuestras presas son más astutas de lo que creemos, y creen que nos han dejado atrás… Bueno, ¡eso está por verse!- sonrió fieramente-. ¡Al ponernos una trampa tan simple como ésta, ésos torpes campesinos sólo han demostrado que sus intelectos no saben distinguir entre lo que es un engaño de verdad y una ofensa a nuestras habilidades!- les mostró una piedra, que había recogido de la colina en su salida. Sus Sikari la examinaron con discreción, y sus reacciones indignadas provocaron voces de aprobación entre sus filas-. Si creen que pueden perdernos a nosotros, el Cenai más fiero de Koboavud, ¡entonces éste será su último y más grave error!- pulverizó la piedra en su mano y un clamor generalizado se alzó de entre la multitud. Naita sabía que ya estaban listos-. Juramos sobre nuestras vidas a Mahoday Lang llevar a cabo esta operación, ¡y no nos detendremos porque éstas lastimeras presas se crean más inteligentes que nosotros!- con un violento tirón, sacó su Naginata del suelo, levantando polvo y piedras mientras lo hacía.

Otra exclamación emergió de las gargantas de los Sikari, y los Bhannas se agitaron como consecuencia de ello. Naita estuvo a punto de hablar, pero entonces otro galope interrumpió el discurso.

Esta vez, sin la expectación ni el ruido que hacía el escuadrón al cargar, un solo jinete irrumpió en la escena, saltando sobre el borde de la fosa y deteniéndose justo frente a Naita seguido de una cortina de polvo, que había levantado por su velocidad.

- ¡Mi Lasad!- desmontó de su Bhanna y se arrodilló ante su presencia.

El Sikari que había aparecido enfrente de todos no tenía el mismo aire que los demás. Su armadura, rojiza con negro, era más pesada que la que traían ellos, y estaba cubierta de un impermeable de paja, prueba de que había viajado un largo trecho. Su rostro también estaba cubierto por una máscara, y la bandera que traía en la espalda era tan fácil de identificar que se podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que se trataba de un jinete de campaña. Además, sus llamas doradas seguían un patrón distinto al del Cenai de Naita, por lo que era más que obvio que había sido enviado directamente desde Koboavud, más allá de la frontera.

Naita había elevado la atmósfera considerablemente, pero en ese momento, viendo a un mensajero formal, seguramente de parte de Lang, comenzó a preocuparse de nuevo. Tenía la sensación de que no le gustaría lo que diría a continuación.

- Habla, Atioru- concedió. Cuando menos, su rango no era difícil de identificar-. ¿Qué noticias traes?-

- Mi Lasad, el Mahana'Aga ha comenzado- anunció el jinete-. Los demás Sikari ya traen los sacrificios necesarios para llevar a cabo los ritos. Luego de ellos se movilizarán las tropas, como bien debería saber, mi Lasad. Mahoday Lang se pregunta ¿por qué no ha vuelto su Cenai? Ya hace un día que debieron cruzar la frontera, y no se diga prepararse para participar en el ataque a Bansi. Mahoday Lang quisiera tener a todos sus Lasad a su derecha para cuando halla de enfrentarse a Shin-

"¡Lo sabía!" Exclamó Naita por dentro mientras se contenía de soltar una maldición en alto. Nadie se atrevió a mover un músculo mientras la Sikari controlaba, con la experiencia que le habían dado todos sus años de batallas, su repentina reacción visceral.

_¿Todo en orden?_ Preguntó Rotuk, mirándola de reojo, seguramente habiendo sentido la punzada de su frustración.

Naita pareció asumir una postura pensativa antes de dar un suspiro. A los ojos de los demás, pudo haber estado meditando, pero Rotuk podía sentir el abismo de desesperación que se abrió debajo de sus pensamientos antes de que la voluntad de su ama lo cerrara de inmediato. _Nada de qué preocuparse demasiado_, dijo por fin, aunque bien estaba claro que era una mentira. _Después de todo vamos a tener que dejar caer más peso sobre los hombros de nuestros fieles hermanos_.

- Si sólo fuera más fácil…- musitó, frotándose el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Ha llegado a una resolución, mi Lasad?- preguntó el mensajero, pues el silencio de Naita se había alargado apenas lo suficiente.

Naita volvió a subir la mirada y, adoptando otra vez su pose imponente, hizo encaminar a Rotuk hacia el borde del hoyo.

- Mahoday Lang no tiene que preocuparse por sus tributos, pues llevaremos a cabo el Mahana'Aga- pronunció en alto para que todos la oyeran-. El Cenai de Naita terminará su encomienda y estará presente en la batalla a su derecha, como es su deber- sus palabras sembraron cierto desconcierto entre sus oyentes. Naita, sin embargo, no les dio demasiado tiempo para dudar de su palabra-. Mi Nakhoda- llamó, a lo que Turong se cuadró inmediato-. Mantén a los Lu's en la montaña, y por ningún motivo dejes que accedan al valle. No los ataques hasta que haya regresado con la fuerza del Cenai completo y bajo ninguna circunstancia permitas que lleguen a las manos Shin o al ejército real. Tu vida y la de todos nosotros depende de ello-

- Entiendo…- reflexionó un segundo-. ¿Y qué hacemos con ellos una vez que los tengamos en nuestro poder?-

Naita sonrió por un momento, con una mezcla entre satisfacción y la malevolencia de pensarlo.

- El Mahana'Aga ya habrá concluido… Ya no son necesarios- dijo-. En lo referente, en caso de duda, maten a todo aquel que se resista-

- ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo, mi Lasad!- contestó fuerte y claro.

- Más vale…- comentó por lo bajo-. En cuanto al resto, espero sus mejores esfuerzos mientras no me encuentro presente. Turong será mis ojos y oídos hasta que vuelva con el resto del Cenai. Hasta entonces confío en ustedes, mis Sikari. ¡Buena caza, mis hermanos!-

Dicho esto, mandó a Rotuk a moverse nuevamente. El Bhanna se resistió levemente, fruto de su desconfianza, pero al final no podía ignorar el comando de su Sikari. La montura salió del borde del hoyo a pleno galope, subiendo cada vez más las faldas de la montaña, dejando al mensajero atolondrado por la violencia de la reacción, y suscitando otro clamor de los Sikari más veteranos.

El Atioru, reaccionando en lo que tenía que hacer, también se disparó tras ella, saltando a su montura y poniéndola en marcha mientras Rotuk, por su aceleración, hacía que Naita se viera cada vez más pequeña. Turong vio cómo ambos se perdían entre las nubes de polvo en su ascenso antes de volverse hacia sus Sikari.

- Tenemos nuestras órdenes- declaró-. Ahora, hay mucho terreno por cubrir, así que tendremos que dividirnos. ¡Eshik, Katou!- los aludidos se cuadraron-. Continúen el camino hacia el este. Busquen cualquier indicio de que los Lu's hallan pasado por ahí. Blakin, Zasrel y Uton, desciendan a los acantilados y monten guardia. No dejen que los detecten, pero que nada los pase sin que puedan verlo- los otros tres asintieron-. Bien, por último, Malat, Enzou y Rtull, vayan a pico del noreste y adviertan de cualquier movimiento que detecten. Rtull será el contacto en caso de que den la alarma. Yo volveré sobre nuestros pasos y buscaré cualquier detalle que se nos halla pasado-

- Dicen que hay Fei's en la montaña- comentó Rtull por lo bajo mientras miraba en dirección a su destino, justo al lado de la cima de la montaña, que se encontraba cubierto por las nubes de polvo-. No quiero aventurarme ahí por mi cuenta-

- ¿Le temes a un montón de Lu's salvajes?- se burló Malat-. ¿Luego de todos los cuerpos que ha traspasado tu lanza?-

- ¡Tú no sabes lo que dices!- le espetó-. Si los hubieras visto como yo no tenderías a subestimarlos. Puede que parezcan presas inofensivas, pero son más listos que los Lu's normales, e infinitamente más fieros. Ni siquiera parecen de la misma raza…- se pasó una mano por su rostro, donde sus dedos, rematados en garras, recorrieron el claro rastro de una cicatriz, y se estremeció debajo de su armadura-. No quisiera enfrentarme a una manada de esos Fei's rabiosos sin apoyo-

- …Y no lo harás- terció Turong mientras le pasaba una versión más pequeña de su cuerno-. Si te atacan los Fei's, sólo llama. Ya sabes cuál es la señal, y sobre la emboscada…- lo miró con reprensión-. Por favor, ya no eres un Vajata, sino un Sikari. Intenta comportarte como tal y quizás puedas hacer algo de provecho antes de que esos Lu's se den cuenta que ellos son los que están rodeados- se volvió al resto-. Por los demás, tienen sus espaldas para cubrir, y, en mi caso, ¡ellos serán los que habrán cometido el error de meterse con un Nakhoda invicto y en pleno derecho!- hizo hondear su Nagamaki antes de ordenarle a Haaty bajo sus piernas que saliera de ahí- ¡Rompan!- ordenó mientras daba el ejemplo.

* * *

...Y la cacería continua.

¿Suposiciones sobre lo que va a ocurrir a continuación?

Siempre estoy abierto a nuevas ideas ;)


	7. Perros y lobos

Bueno, si se han dado cuenta, he estirado el espacio entre mis actualizaciones porque los capítulos son más largos, creo que podré irme así por un rato, pero si vuelvo a subirlos cortos, no duden que vendrán más seguido. En todo caso su opinión es clave en esto. ¿Debería seguir subiendo capítulos así en tiempos más largos o los hago más cortos y rápidos?

Cualquiera que sea su decisión, y su escisión, háganmelo saber.

Sinceramente: SIMIO

* * *

Los Sikari salieron en estampida por los puntos cardinales del asentamiento, haciendo temblar el suelo con los galopes de sus bestias. Aquellas pisadas retumbaron en la tierra sin compasión a medida que se alejaron, bajando de volumen hasta finalmente desvanecerse. Rauszam y Nouf permanecieron en silencio por unos minutos, ninguno queriendo hacer un solo movimiento por temor a que el agujero que había a su costado se acabara de desgarrar, y con él su cobertura completa.

Seguramente los demás deberían estar esperando también. Nadie sería lo suficientemente tonto como para exponerse con el riesgo de esos monstruos todavía merodeando. Rauszam temía cada que su mente comenzaba a divagar en lo que pasaría si alguno de los otros saliera antes de tiempo. Rápidamente se sacaba esos pensamientos de la cabeza, pero de algún modo parecían encontrar la forma de volver. Si ése era el caso, si los Sikari atrapaban aunque fuera a uno solo… Entonces ya podían darse por muertos.

- Hey, ¿crees que ya se fueron?- preguntó de pronto Nouf, quien se le veía incómodo con todo el sudor de Rauszam cayéndole en la cara-. Demonios, podría usar un respiro de aire fresco justo ahora-

- ¡Cállate!- lo reprendió-. Saldremos cuando tengamos que salir-

- ¿Y eso va a tardar mucho?- meneó la cabeza para sacarse más sudor de los ojos-. Porque esto ya se está poniendo incómodo…-

- ¡Maldita sea, lo que tenga que tardar!- explotó.

Inmediatamente después se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se maldijo a sí mismo… A sí mismo y al idiota con el que estaba atrapado ahí. Un silencio expectante cayó sobre los dos en su apretado cuartel mientras afuera lo único que Rauszam esperaba era oír las pisadas de las bestias Sikari regresar para matarlos. Ambos se mantuvieron así en una pesada pausa mientras los segundos se agolpaban a su alrededor hasta que pareció más que obvio que nadie siquiera los había escuchado gritar. O el escondite era muy seguro, o de verdad la amenaza había pasado.

Fuera como fuera, el desgraciado de Nouf, a pesar de la penumbra que había en el lugar, exhibía una cara que decía bien a las claras "Te lo dije".

- ¿Y bien?- le preguntó, sólo por molestar-. ¿Todavía tienes alguna duda?-

- Ah, carajo- resopló Rauszam mientras intentaba erguirse.

Nouf quiso imitarlo, pero pronto se vieron los dos en la precaria situación de descubrir que su escondite era tan ajustado que ni uno podía levantarse, ni el otro podía estirarse, mucho menos poner ningún tipo de distancia entre uno y otro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- se quejó Rauszam mientras se enderezaba, jalando a su compañero consigo.

- No, tú qué estás haciendo- le espetó de vuelta Nouf, en un vano intento de liberarse, pasando sus brazos por su espalda en algún tipo incómodo de abrazo-. No se tú, pero yo también quiero salir de aquí-

- ¡Basta!- se sacudió con desesperación-. Detente, ¡sólo lo estás empeorando!-

- Espera- Nouf alcanzó a sacar su mano derecha por la apertura y comenzó a jalar hacia arriba-. Ya casi lo logro…-

Rauszam no se dio cuenta al principio, pero luego le vino a la mente el sentido de aquella acción.

- ¡Vamos, con fuerza!- le ordenó, ya en las últimas reservas de su serenidad-. ¡Entre más rápido salgamos de aquí menos tendré que estar contigo!-

- ¿Y tú crees que yo quise estar aquí desde un principio?- siseó entre dientes mientras peleaba con la fuerza de las capas de tela-. Si no hubieras sido tan obsesivo, no estaríamos metidos en esta… ¡Cuidado!-

Nouf de pronto perdió el equilibrio y ambos se precipitaron al suelo nuevamente. Esta vez, retorciéndose para alcanzar la libertad, los dos giraron uno sobre otro hasta que Nouf quedó sobre Rauszam, tan atrapados uno contra el otro como estaban, y en la misma situación incómoda en la que se encontraban.

- Perfecto, ¡ahora mira lo que hiciste!- se quejó Rauszam, intentando apartarlo de él.

- ¿Lo que yo hice?- Nouf lo empujó con el torso, pues sus brazos estaban alrededor de su persona-. ¡Yo no fui el que quiso meterme aquí desde un principio!-

- ¡Ya quítateme de encima!- volvió a empujar en dirección opuesta.

- ¿Tú crees que tengo otro lugar hacia dónde moverme? Pues, ¡sorpresa! Estoy tan atrapado como tú- intentó erguirse, pero el movimiento de Rauszam no lo dejaba-. ¡Por los espíritus! Te juro que cuando salgamos te voy a…-

No tuvo que continuar, pues, en ese momento, el sonido de la tela rasgándose los trajo de nuevo a la luz. La manta se removió de sus personas, y el mundo los recibió con aire fresco, tan iluminado que ambos quedaron temporalmente segados por el cambio tan drástico.

A la vista quedaron expuestos tanto el líder de la aldea como aquel con quien estaba peleando un segundo atrás, uno encima del otro, y todavía con el espacio claustrofóbico en el que se habían envuelto. Yinitashi sólo no estalló en risas porque acababan de sobrevivir a un peligro mortal, y el suspenso que quedaba era más poderoso que su sentido del humor.

Rauszam y Nouf se miraron por un segundo, luego miraron el entorno, y, cuando repararon en los espectadores que se acumulaban sobre ellos, se separaron violentamente.

- Bien, que alguien me diga cuántos quedamos- comentó Nouf mientras se ponía de pie-. …Y por favor díganme que seguimos siendo más de cincuenta-

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, vago- musitó Yinitashi entre dientes.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Nouf enfrentó de pronto a Yinitashi, dejando en claro la cabeza entera que había diferencia entre los dos.

Yinitashi le devolvió la afrenta con la misma fuerza. Nouf pareció vacilar por un segundo, pero no se dejó intimidar tampoco. Su sonrisa parecía humorística, pero en su mirada había una clara intención amenazante.

- ¡Ya, paren los dos!- los separó Rauszam-. Encontraremos un sitio seguro para acampar primero, luego pueden resolverse como quieran, eso ya no es asunto mío-

- ¡Bien!- Yinitashi pareció que iba a dar un paso, lo cual alertó a Nouf para que lo diera primero.

Ambos se miraron de nuevo con dureza. De los dos lados había una hostilidad más que palpable, pero, en aras de no hacer nada estúpido, Nouf, que pareció contenerse mejor, dio un resoplido antes de retirarse.

Yinitashi lo imitó, aunque quedaba claro que la rencilla entre ellos dos estaba todavía lejos de terminar. Aún así, Rauszam se aseguro de que ambos estuvieran a una distancia prudente el uno del otro, y, silenciosamente, se comprometió a ponerles un ojo encima antes de que los dos hicieran algo que pusiera las vidas de los demás en peligro.

- Creo que eso concluye la ceremonia- dijo Kazu mientras aparecía de entre la gente. Sus ojos seguían rojos por el llanto, pero aquella llama de desesperación ya se había esfumado-. ¿Alguna idea de a dónde iremos, hermano?-

Rauszam se volvió hacia todas las direcciones por donde había escuchado galopar a los Sikari, luego miró hacia la pendiente, que conducía a lo alto de la montaña, y dio un suspiro.

- Supongo que no podemos volver sobre nuestros pasos- dijo-. Y continuar nuestro camino sólo nos llevaría hacia Bansi, donde esos monstruos seguramente nos estarán esperando…-

- ¿Entonces?-

- Entonces nuestra mejor opción es, o bien subir al pico y pasar sobre las montañas, o bajar a los acantilados e intentar regresar al valle…- bajó la mirada por un momento-. A ver qué fue lo que quedó de nuestras casas-

Se hizo un momento de silencio. El recuerdo del fuego seguía patente en todos como el de las criaturas que acababan de cernirse sobre su asentamiento. A la evocación de aquella sensación ninguno, ni siquiera Kazu, quiso decir nada. Para ellos, el mundo había sido destruido en cuanto todo se había vuelto negro y rojo brillante.

- A nadie le hace daño volver a casa…- musitó uno de entre la multitud. Ougun dio un paso al frente-. Por el humo puedo decir que el fuego ya se habrá apagado. Entonces tenemos una oportunidad de regresar para salvar lo que podamos y empezar de nuevo-

Rauszam no contestó de inmediato, meditando sobre lo que acababa de oír.

- Si volvemos, no puedo garantizar lo que encontraremos, ni siquiera que volvamos a estar seguros una vez que lleguemos- dijo-. ¿Todos a favor?-

- ¡De ninguna manera!- exclamaron desde fuera.

Todos se volvieron al mismo tiempo hacia la fuente del sonido. Al asentamiento principal estaba entrando, asistida por Guren, la forma maltratada de Kira seguida del resto de quienes se encontraban en el escondite en ese momento, Hirotaru siendo cargado en brazos por Nouf.

- El camino de vuelta está vigilado- volvió a hablar Kira mientras Ougun y sus hermanas se apresuraban a recibirla de manos de Guren, a quien el padre, por un momento, no le dio mejor cara que si ella misma la hubiera lastimado-. Los Sikari están vigilando el camino de vuelta, los oí-

- ¿Es cierto?- se volvió su padre hacia Rauszam.

- Ella es la que puede entenderlos- se alzó de hombros el aludido-. Yo sólo leo sus escritos. No sabría decirlo con certeza-

- Confíen en mi- insistió Kira-. Los Sikari se esparcieron por la ladera de la montaña. En este mismo instante están buscándonos por todo lo ancho y largo, ¡incluso bajaron a los riscos por si nosotros también lo hacíamos!-

Las palabras de Kira causaron evidente desconcierto en los demás mientras se percibía, increíblemente, cómo los ánimos decían todavía más. Los murmullos entre pares se alzaron de un punto a otro por todo el grupo de supervivientes como una parvada de aves de rapiña, que venían a llevarse todas sus esperanzas. La confusión hubiera decaído en desesperación de nuevo de no ser porque Rauszam intervino.

- Lo que dices espero que sea cierto y a la vez no- comentó sombrío-. En todo caso, sabiendo esto, no pienso tomar el riesgo de arrastrarnos hacia una emboscada. La idea de regresar por el momento queda completamente descartada-

La decisión levantó inmediatamente protestas, pero Rauszam no las dejó continuar.

- ¡Está decidido!- los calló-. No nos quedaremos aquí, así que junten todo lo que puedan cargar y nos vamos-

- ¿Pero a dónde?- intervino Kazu- Si es cierto que están rastreando toda la ladera, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a escapar?-

Rauszam, en lugar de responder desvió la vista hacia las alturas. No pasó mucho para que todos lo siguieran. Allá arriba, las nubes de polvo, en conjunto con las de verdad, velaban la cima de la montaña, ocultándola perfectamente para cualquiera, tanto a la distancia como en la cercanía. Parecía incluso que aquel pico era una ilusión, de no ser porque su sombra era proyectada, de la misma forma inmensa, que las de toda la cordillera, plácida, gigantesca, y, sobre todo, inaccesible: un escondite perfecto.

* * *

**Unas horas más tarde…**

La lluvia iba y venía con el mismo ritmo caprichoso que las nubes, las cuales se deslizaban tan cerca de la tierra que casi podían tocarlas. El viento hacía que la sombra y la luz se sucedieran de forma tan repentina que era difícil determinar qué hora del día era. Todo lo que quedaba era una mancha café omnipresente, el polvo, y las sombras blanquecinas de las nubes en las alturas.

Rauszam guiaba al resto de su gente, andando contra las corrientes de viento y los remolinos de polvo tan bien como sus piernas podían llevarlo. Los vientos azotaban su cuerpo, y la ventisca restallaba contra sus ropas. A su espalda, los Nong Lu formaban una columna apretada mientras intentaban, entre ellos, darse cobertura. Sus ropas no eran, ni de lejos, lo ideal para andar a esas grandes alturas, y a Rauszam, quien no tenía nadie con quién escudarse de aquellos vientos lacerantes por ir al frente, le pesaba eso más que a nadie, pero, independientemente de cuánta picazón sintiera en todo el cuerpo por los granos que danzaban entre sus ropas, su determinación a continuar era más grande que su malestar, y no importaba si el polvo lo desgarraba, no se detendría hasta llegar a aquella cima…

- ¡Hermano!- lo llamaron desde atrás. Yinitashi y Kazu caminaban lado a lado para cubrirse, y detrás de ellos venían el resto.

- Hermano, ¿cuánto falta para la cima?- preguntó el primero.

- Los demás no podrán seguir con este paso por mucho- continuó el segundo.

- Lo sé- contestó Rauszam sobre el ruido de los vientos a la vez que se detenía-. Pero todavía no llegamos-

- ¡¿Qué?!- se sobresaltaron los dos.

- ¡Pero el pico no estaba tan distante!- se quejó Yinitashi.

- No es el pico…- volvió a contestar Rauszam-. Somos nosotros- mirando de reojo, se volvió hacia la fila de personas que venían siguiendo a sus hermanos-. ¡Vamos demasiado lento!-

- ¿Y qué esperabas? No podemos movernos más rápido con ésta tormenta- cubrió todo con sus brazos para ejemplificarla.

- Eso es lo que me preocupa- volvió a mirar hacia el frente- No estoy seguro de que vayamos en la dirección correcta… Además, hay algo aquí que no me parece normal-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Kazu, al fin los dos alcanzando su posición.

- Aparte de que el tiempo no estaba tan mal cuando empezamos a subir- alzó una mano para dejar que los granos de tierra se estrellaran con ella-. No creo que estemos solos en éste pico-

Aunque no lo mostraron, pues traían las caras cubiertas, tanto Yinitashi como Kazu, por un momento, palidecieron.

- ¿Estás diciendo que esto puede ser por culpa de esos monstruos?- preguntó Yinitashi, intentando serenar sus emociones.

- No estoy saltando a conclusiones- respondió Rauszam volviendo a subir la vista hacia donde, supuestamente, se encontraba el pico-. Sólo digo que entre más rápido lleguemos allá, mejor-

- Hablando de malos presentimientos…- suspiró Kazu mirando en derredor a medida que los vientos comenzaban a decrecer su velocidad-. ¿Ninguno de ustedes ha sentido como que lo observan?-

- Bueno, ¡eso es lo que faltaba!- se quejó Yinitashi alzando las manos hacia las alturas-. Ahora una emboscada nos va a caer del cielo…-

Presto a sus palabras, el silbido característico de un proyectil al rasgar el aire se elevó sobre el ruido de la corriente. Tanto Rauszam como Yinitashi abrieron grandes los ojos, y casi echaron a correr de no ser porque de pronto Kazu cayó al suelo, derribado por la fuerza de la flecha, que atinó su hombro y lo mandó de espaldas por la pendiente.

- ¡Kazu!- Yinitashi se lanzó tras su hermano.

Los vientos casi habían desaparecido, así que el polvo comenzaba lentamente a asentarse de nuevo, trayendo el cielo y las nubes de vuelta. Kazu no hizo ni un ruido mientras rodaba hacia el resto de la columna, que, súbitamente aterrorizada, miró cómo uno de sus líderes era abatido, y a su hermano corriendo detrás de él.

- ¡Hermano!- Yinitashi tuvo que barrerse para no caer de frente. Kazu había dado apenas unas cuantas vueltas, pero, en esos momentos, parecía que se había caído de la montaña-. Háblame por favor…-

Kazu estaba pálido, sus ojos por completo abiertos y fijos. Yinitashi temió que en verdad hubiera muerto hasta que parpadeó, causándole, al mismo tiempo, un sobresalto y un suspiro de alivio.

- ¿Que… qué fue lo que pasó?- balbuceó. Yinitashi no tuvo que decir nada para que se diera cuenta de su estado. Bastó con ver el asta de la saeta sobresalir de su figura-. ¡Oh, por los espíritus!- exclamó mientras intentaba frenéticamente alcanzar la flecha.

- ¡Kazu!- los alcanzó Rauszam-. ¿Dónde te dieron?-

Kazu se volvió para enseñarle el lugar en donde lo habían alcanzado. Rauszam, aunque abrió grandes los ojos, pareció darse cuenta de algo casi de inmediato. Entonces, sin preguntarle a los dos, súbitamente giró de vuelta a Kazu, y con mano firme le sacó la flecha por el hombro.

- ¡¿Oye, qué estás haciendo?!- le gritó Yinitashi.

Kazu no hizo ningún ruido en su defensa, pero tenía la misma expresión que su hermano menor hasta que Rauszam les mostró a ambos el proyectil completamente inmaculado.

- La flecha no te dio- les explicó-. Sólo te rozó y ya- les soltó un coscorrón a ambos-. ¡Maldita sea la suerte que tienes, hombre!-

- ¡Entiendo! ¡Entiendo!- se quejó Kazu separándose de él-. ¿Pero de dónde vino?-

Rauszam volvió a subir la vista. El polvo caía cual neblina alrededor, descansando antes de que el viento volviera a agitarlo. Nada podía ser advertido aparte de una mancha café omnipresente por la cual transitaban sombras difuminadas. No importaba si no lo había contemplado, el arquero, quienquiera que fuera, tenía un escondite perfecto, los tenía en su rango, ¡e incluso podría dejar caer el siguiente disparo sobre cualquiera de los otros! ¡Ahora que Rauszam lo pensaba, los había guiado a todos a una diana gigante!

- Esto pinta mal…- dejó caer la flecha mientras sentía cómo la sangre comenzaba a abandonar su rostro-. ¡Tenemos que irnos!- se volvió hacia el resto. Estaban igual o más mortificados que él, se les notaba en sus ojos-. ¡Escuchen todos, tenemos que… Aaagh!-

Rauszam de pronto saltó hacia el frente y se desplomó, quieto en donde quedó tumbado. El asta del proyectil que acababa de penetrar su ropa sobresaliendo de su brazo izquierdo. Por un eterno instante, el líder de la aldea se quedó tan inmóvil que incluso pareció muerto, pero luego de un silencio cardiaco generalizado el hombre se contrajo con un quejido, intentando en vano alcanzar el punto donde le habían acertado.

- ¡Hermano!- Yinitashi saltó a su lado, haciendo saltar también a todos los que se encontraban presentes.

- Maldita sea…- musitó Rauszam entre dientes mientras, asistido por sus dos hermanos, se ponía de pie-. ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí…!-

- ¡Ni un paso más!- otra flecha salió disparada sobre las cabezas de los tres y aterrizó justo al frente del resto del grupo.

La multitud, al ver la saeta clavarse en el suelo a sus pies, saltaron de la sorpresa, y poco faltó para que salieran de ahí cual almas que lleva el diablo de no ser porque, de nuevo, otra flecha se fue a estrellar entre sus filas. Los aterrorizados aldeanos abrieron en perfecta sintonía su formación sólo para descubrir que el proyectil, por fortuna, no había tocado a nadie. Estaba limpiamente insertado en el piso, a la inverosímil distancia de medio centímetro de donde se encontraba Yuri, a quien, paralizada por el miedo, había clavado a la tierra su sandalia sin tocar su pie.

- ¡Y esa fue sólo una advertencia!- volvió a decir la voz en un tono presuntuoso-. Si hubiera querido, esa flecha ya estaría entre los ojos de alguno de ustedes y no el suelo, así que no intenten nada o la siguiente no voy a gastarla-

- ¡Espera!- exclamó una voz como respuesta. De entre la gente, Nouf se adelantó con las manos en alto lo suficiente como para hacerse notar.

- ¡¿En qué diablos estás pensando?!- le espetó Rauszam en voz baja-. ¡Vas a hacer que nos maten a todos!-

- Descuida- lo tranquilizó-. Puede que ustedes no sean buenos metiéndose en problemas, pero yo soy bueno saliendo de ellos. Venga, ¡confía en mí!-

Rauszam lo dudó por un segundo, luego hizo una mueca de dolor, pues Yinitashi había dejado caer su brazo malo para hacerle un gesto amenazante a Nouf. La queja del líder, sin embargo, evitó que volviera a salir a flote su riña, devolviendo a su hermano, apenadamente, al su cuidado. Rauszam también dejó en claro que no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo, de parte de ninguno de los dos, pero al final suspiró.

- Si eres tan bueno como dices, entonces sácanos de ésta y te estaré completamente agradecido- concedió, Nouf iba a contestar cuando Rauszam lo cortó-. ¡Pero si no lo logras, entonces te juro que pasaré toda la eternidad pateándole el trasero a tu espíritu!- lo amenazó.

- Suena justo- se alzó de hombros el aludido, esbozando su sonrisa más pícara. Luego se volvió hacia donde había venido la flecha.

- Hasta ahí esta bien- dijo la voz detrás del velo de polvo-. Ahora, tiempo de algunas respuestas. ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?-

- Sólo somos simples pasantes- contestó con toda humildad, mas no pareciendo sumiso-. No buscamos problemas, y ciertamente no podemos dárselos…-

- Suficiente- lo cortó-. ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿A caso no saben que hay Sikari en la montaña?-

- Créeme que si estuviéramos otras opciones no habríamos invadido tu montaña- su sonrisa comenzó a forzarse un poco-. No nos conciernen tus asuntos, y los nuestros tampoco deberían de importarte. Como ves no tenemos nada por qué tratar salvo un malentendido, así que podríamos seguir cada quien su camino y nada pasaría-

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual la tensión quedó colgando de la efímera posibilidad de si Nouf había tenido éxito o no. Nouf, al frente del grupo, se quedó firme, expuesto mientras todos contenían el aliento, pendientes de lo que el asaltante diría a continuación.

Para su alivio, o quizás para confundirlos aún más, lo siguiente que llegó a sus oídos fueron las risas de la solitaria voz, más allá de la vista.

- Eres simpático- dijo, comenzando otro ataque de risa-. Tienes carisma, eso es seguro, pero te equivocas en algo…- volvió a callar, esta vez sin emitir sonido-. Primero, no hay ningún malentendido. Sé muy bien por lo que están pasando- su tono se tornó serio a medida que completaba la frase-. Segundo, no soy ningún idiota. ¡Por favor! Ustedes, perros Nong Lu, están muy lejos de casa. ¡Podría oler su esencia a quemado desde media montaña!- la cortina de polvo se fue haciendo más tenue, revelando, de manera brillante, la punta de la flecha que se enfilaba en dirección hacia ellos. Los ojos de todos, por un momento, se abrieron de par en par-. Y tercero, y más importante…- entonces la figura del arquero quedó descubierta. Sus pantalones de faena negros hacían un contraste perfecto con su saco jimbei rojo sin mangas. Sus brazos tenían tatuadas llamas en ellos, y el arma que sostenían estaba al máximo de su tensión. La parte inferior de su cara estaba cubierta por un paño rojo, y si no fuera por su cabello, decolorado, su mirada sería más amenazante de lo que ya era al apuntar al grupo, que quedaba desnudo frente a él; un lobo de montaña frente a una manada de perros. Un Hong Fei-. Como decía, su tercer, y más importante error es muy simple- recalcó, halando más-. …Y es creer que estoy solo-

Para darle más dramatismo a la escena, un viento repentino sopló entre las nubes remanentes de polvo y las disipó por completo, revelando al grupo completo en la ladera gris y demostrando las palabras del bandido. A su alrededor, completamente circunvalando al gentío, había un cerco de más figuras vestidas con el mismo patrón de rojo y negro que su asaltante principal, todas igual de firmes, y, por las armas que portaban, todas igual de amenazantes.

- Así que, bueno…- el arquero se sacó su paño, dejando expuesto el resto de su rostro ovalado-. ¿Siguen creyendo que van a irse?-

Instintivamente todos contrajeron su formación, poniendo a los más vulnerables al centro. Los Hong Fei se mantuvieron en su lugar, esperando instrucciones, con sus armas dentro de sus vainas y sus manos prestas a enseñarlas a la menor provocación. Rauszam no pareció asimilar lo que pasaba tan bien como Nouf, pues, a diferencia de él, el segundo ya había alzado las manos en señal de rendición.

- Está bien- admitió Nouf mientras caminaba hacia atrás, en dirección al grupo, paseando su mirada a través del cerco de bandidos, espiando nerviosamente cualquier movimiento brusco-. ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

- ¿Nosotros?- rió el arquero-. No, no, no, no… No se trata de lo que nosotros queremos. Se trata de lo que _ustedes_ quieren- con un paso largo, el bandido se deslizó desde su posición ventajosa en la ladera, y directamente enfrente de Nouf y los demás-. ¿Quieren salir de aquí vivos? ¿O vamos a tener que hacer esto por las malas?- el silencio lo dijo todo-. ¡Muy bien!-

Acto seguido, los dedos del Hong Fei apuntaron hacia el suelo. Nouf supo, por basta experiencia, qué significaba e inmediatamente se arrodilló, manos a la cabeza, que bajó para mostrar la posición más sumisa posible. Todos, viendo su ejemplo, procedieron a imitarlo. Incluso Rauszam, quien sólo pudo inclinarse de manera lastimera, su brazo trabado en una posición recogida por la herida que tenía.

- Bueno, creo que ya nos entendemos- suspiró el Hong Fei al tiempo que le hacía una señal al resto de su grupo.

Los Hong Fei que estaban montando guardia se movieron con una coordinación pasmosa mientras cerraban la circunferencia alrededor de sus presas. Los Nong Lu, sumidos en su papel de víctimas, no hicieron nada por resistirse a medida que sus asaltantes los registraban sin ninguna delicadeza.

Tanto los pueblerinos como aquellos bandidos no se movieron de ahí en un rato, así que los Hong Fei disfrutaron su botín. Cualquier queja o protesta era silenciada sin vacilación.

- ¡Esperen, nosotros no tenemos nada…!- intentó explicar Guren cuando vio que venían en su dirección, pero enseguida fue apartada por un hombre mientras que su compañero se dedicaba a catear a Hirotaru-. ¡Oye, déjalo en paz!- forcejeó para llegar hasta él, pero el mismo que la había apartado no estaba de humor para ella, y simplemente la despachó con un rodillazo directo a su estómago, que la mandó al suelo sin aliento.

- ¡Hermana!- Yukimaru corrió hasta ponerse a su lado.

Guren tenía la mirada desorbitada y estaba muy pálida. Seguramente intentó decirle algo, pero todo lo que salió de su boca fue una mezcla entre un balbuceo y un gemido ininteligibles.

- ¡Malnacido, haz eso conmigo!- le gritó Nouf en cuanto lo vio-. A ver si eres tan hombre…-

Enseguida una mano firme hizo descender su cabeza hacia el suelo, y su cuerpo, siguiéndola, quedó tendido sobre la ladera de la montaña.

- Ya, ya, vas a arruinar tu buena imagen- dijo el arquero-. Y no creo que eso le beneficie grandemente a tu manada, Nong Lu-

- ¡Kira!- un grito agudo resonó desde el grupo.

Detrás de él, la susodicha se había puesto de pie y, a pesar de que su pierna no la dejaba más que cojear, se había lanzado contra el hombre que había golpeado a Guren, quien todavía se encontraba ahí, mirando cómo la chica intentaba no sofocarse. Yuri, detrás de su hermana, había intentado alcanzarla, pero su padre la logró asir con prontitud, cosa que había fallado en hacer con su hermana mayor.

- ¡Eres un maldito!- blandiendo una muleta improvisada que había estado usando para caminar las últimas horas, Kira le soltó un mandoble al primer hombre, que se encontraba registrando todavía a Hirotaru.

El Hong Fei, tomado por sorpresa, no vio venir el embate hasta que fue alcanzado en la cabeza. La fuerza que Kira le imprimió al golpe hizo que el bandido saliera volando sobre su víctima y fuera a dar de espaldas sobre el piso, un metro más allá. Aprovechando el impulso, Kira fue directamente contra el segundo hombre, pero, esta vez, la estaban esperando. El otro Hong Fei, no moviéndose ni un centímetro, esperó hasta que Kira le soltara su golpe para simplemente alzar la mano y detenerlo.

La muleta resonó fuertemente contra la defensa del Hong Fei, pero el hombre no cedió terreno al ataque. Kira, ahora siendo la sorprendida, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba siendo proyectada en el aire por su oponente. El Hong Fei no tuvo piedad en su llave y Kira azotó el piso, perdiendo el aire por una fracción de segundo. No pudo recuperarse a tiempo cuando de pronto su misma muleta, que ahora estaba usando su enemigo como arma, encontró su cuello y comenzó a presionar, cortando el paso del aire dentro de su garganta.

Sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba, y con éste la misma vida, Kira pronto se sumió en el pánico, intentando quitarse de encima el objeto que la estaba estrangulando. La chica luchó frenéticamente por aire, pero el hombre mantuvo firme su agarre, e incluso presionó más con cada intento de librarse del objeto hasta que Kira comenzó a ponerse azul.

- ¡Hey, Ross, ya basta!- se levantó el hombre al que Kira acababa de golpear-. ¡La vas a matar!-

- Será una lección entonces- contestó Ross con toda naturalidad-. Nadie patea a un lobo sin encontrarse los dientes-

Kira comenzó lentamente a dejar de luchar, y parecía que se iba a desmayar hasta que el otro hombre, dejando de lado toda negociación, procedió a partir el instrumento de una patada.

- Ya basta- repitió, amenazante-. No estamos aquí para matar a estas personas-

- Entonces ilústrame- Ross encaró al otro, igual o más amenazador-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer luego de que nos vayamos? Si los dejamos ir, entonces ten por seguro que los Sikari van a encontrarlos, y entonces sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que nos encuentren. No pienso confiar ni en su palabra ni en sus habilidades. Entonces, déjame preguntarte de nuevo, ¿qué vamos a hacer para silenciarlos?-

El primero desvió la mirada, evidentemente sin argumentos.

- No lo sé- admitió-. Pero Kensei no permitiría esto-

- Kensei no está aquí- Ross dejó caer la muleta, apretando sus puños de manera violenta-. Y no tengo que tomar órdenes de nadie mientras él no esté para dármelas. Ésa es la mejor parte de que haya sólo un líder-

- De hecho…- de pronto intercedió el arquero entre los dos hombres-. Ahora que lo mencionas, Kensei dijo algo muy curioso esta mañana, antes de que saliéramos. ¿Qué era…? ¡Ah, sí! Que yo estaba a cargo- ahora él encaró a Ross-. Y esta gente puede verse como perros, sufrir como perros, incluso oler a perros, pero al final es mi decisión si los ponemos o no fuera de su miseria-

- ¿Y cuál es tu decisión, _líder_?- la manera en la que Ross arrastró esa última palabra hizo que tuviera toda la cadencia de un insulto.

- Sigo pensando- se alzó de hombros sin inmutarse-. Pero, por lo pronto, ¿no estaban ustedes dos haciendo algo antes de que se pelearan? ¡Estas personas no se van a registrar a sí mismas!- con la punta de su dedo señaló a la familia de Kira-. Andando- los mandó.

- Shiro…- empezó el otro hombre, a manera de advertencia.

- ¿Qué? Si tiene un problema conmigo me encantaría resolverlo…- la mirada de Shiro se volvió retadora y burlona a la vez-. Claro que, en todo caso, habría que explicarle a Kensei por qué volvimos con uno menos-

Los ojos de Ross parecieron adquirir un leve brillo de furia reprimida que rápidamente fueron tragados hacia el interior de su persona. Dio la impresión de que iba a golpearlo, pero la confianza que irradiaba Shiro en que tenía el control de la situación hacía que fuera difícil de creer.

- Vamos, Ross- lo llamó el tercero para romper la tensión-. Entre más rápido terminemos, más pronto podremos irnos-

- Cachorro prepotente- escupió el aludido antes de marcharse.

Shiro los vio partir con una sonrisa en el rostro y luego se dio media vuelta. Para entonces Guren ya había alcanzado a Kira, e intentaba reanimarla, pero eso no pareció importarle al Hong Fei.

- Ross, ¿no es una lindura?- se dirigió a Nouf, quien seguía tendido en el suelo al lado de Rauszam. Ninguno de los dos respondió-. No se preocupen. A veces ladra más duro de lo que muerde. Aunque, si fuera ustedes, yo no me arriesgaría a comprobarlo-

Shiro se fue a sentar enfrente de los dos mientras veía, todavía divertido, el saqueo llevarse a cabo. Todo lo que podía hacer Nouf era mirar a Rauszam, quien, a través de su mirada, podía expresar todo el odio que sentía en ese momento, tanto a su situación actual como a sus captores.

- ¿Saben? Comienzo a creer que ustedes se merecen mi respeto- continuó hablando Shiro-. No cualquiera se dejaría catear de forma tan pacífica. Me hace que les agarre apego. Mis compañeros, verán, estarían más que dispuestos a acabar con sus vidas si les hiciera la señal, pero yo creo que, si siguen manteniendo esta conducta ejemplar, eso no será necesario- se puso de pie otra vez-. Quien sabe, ¡incluso puede que decida traerlos a casa! A mis compañeros les encantará ver caras nuevas, y no me dirán que no si los traigo a todos. ¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gustaría que los adoptáramos, Nong Lu?- silencio-. Bueno, si cambian de opinión, entonces hagan algún ruido- se arrodilló entre Nouf y Rauszam y les susurró al oído-. Después de todo, ¿no les gusta hacer eso a los suyos? ¿Vivir en casas como los perros obedientes que son?-

Shiro esperó a que le respondieran, pero todo lo que sus palabras lograron fue encender todavía más el odio de Rauszam. En su mirada se concentraba una emoción tal que bien podría verse una sombra rojiza detrás de sus pupilas, y quizás no lo supiera, pero Nouf podía darse cuenta de que sus manos, incluso la mala, se habían cerrado tan fuertemente que sus dedos temblaban de la presión.

"Paciencia", rogaba por dentro Nouf. "Por favor no hagas nada estúpido…"

Lo más acertado de pensar era que Rauszam iba a explotar en cualquier momento, pero, gracias a la tensión que despedía Nouf por su cuenta, el líder de los Nong Lu pareció serenarse mientras su odio fue reemplazado por una resignación pasiva, una disposición a cooperar que rebasaba cualquier deseo de cometer una tontería que seguramente le costaría a todos. Nouf también se alivió de que Rauszam se viera en la posición de controlarse frente a tal adversidad… Lamentablemente el alivio no le duró mucho.

- ¡Atrás!- de pronto la exclamación cortó su camino en el aire a medida que, cuando tanto Nouf como Rauszam supieron de quién se trataba, vieron salir todas sus esperanzas por la ventana.

Yinitashi, con la flecha que le habían quitado a su hermano, acababa de apuñalar a un Hong Fei directamente en el pecho. El hombre gimió algo, pero enseguida su enemigo lo empujó hacia atrás y se lanzó directamente por Shiro. Shiro, viendo venir a Yinitashi, todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue llevarse los dedos a la boca y emitir un silbido agudo que resonó por toda la multitud.

Yinitashi continuó su carga, pero no pudo terminarla, pues apenas el sonido dejó de emitirse tres Hong Fei más le cayeron encima y lo sometieron a base de golpes. Nouf, que había estado esperando a que todo terminara de forma rápida e indolora, vio con desesperación a sus dos hermanos ponerse de pie.

- ¡Déjenlo en paz!- Rauszam, a pesar de estar herido, saltó sobre la trifulca y se unió a la lucha.

En cuestión de segundos más Hong Fei llegaron para controlarlo todo. Nouf no podía creer lo que veía. Su única oportunidad de sobrevivir se había estropeado por completo.

Movidos por una frustración tan o más grande que las vanas esperanzas de sobrevivir, Nouf también se puso de pie, pero no para pelear sino para gritar con todo lo que sus pulmones eran capaces de darle.

- ¡MALDITA SEA, NO SEAN IDIOTAS…!-

Y luego nada. Lo último que supo del mundo a su alrededor fue de un repentino dolor, un golpe que seguramente lo había alcanzado en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

* * *

Eso fue intenso… Ahora, ¿qué creen que va a pasar con nuestros desventurados protagonistas?

Cualquier idea que les venga a la mente no duden en expresarla. Quién sabe ¡quizás hasta podrían adivinar el siguiente capítulo!

En fin, nos veremos en un rato, en lo que sale el siguiente ;)

Sinceramente: SIMIO


End file.
